


The Royal Spy

by fuckingpubert



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Abuse, M/M, its kinda depressing so be prepared, joel and caleb are kinda there too, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingpubert/pseuds/fuckingpubert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threats of war loom over the lands of King Jack, and the fear is overwhelming. When Prince Gavin, the second in line to the throne and a Royal Spy in training, is sent to the Mad King's courts to retrieve information, nothing really goes to plan. The problems in Jack's Kingdom become an even bigger obstacle when the Prince does not return.</p><p>King Ryan has never been said to be merciful. He is cold-hearted, ruthless and unforgiving. When his Guards capture a Spy in his lands, he isn't about to let him off lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading :)

"He's planning an attack your Majesty, I swear to you!"  
"Well I can't send troops storming in blind with no real evidence Ramsey!" King Jack was absolutely furious. Whispers of the premeditated attack that was supposedly looming upon his kingdom had been floating around for weeks now, but still he had no reason to believe any reality existed within the rumors. Still, he did believe them. Why? Because it was the Mad King Ryan Haywood they were talking about it, and with him, the question was never 'why?' but rather: 'why not?'.  
Jack was perched on his throne, holding his head in his hands in pure frustration. On either side of the huge oak doors to the room stood his guards; Joel and Caleb. Their swords were sheathed, but their hands lingered over the hilts. They were always prepared. The room was made entirely from the finest blocks of iron the Kingdom had to offer- King Jack liked the way it shimmered- and the throne itself was crafted from gold. For anyone else in Geoff's position, the place would look so intimidatingly majestic they would quake with fear and melt into a puddle at the King's feet. However, being a Prince and the heir to the throne, Geoff was unsurprisingly ignoring every aspect of the room's royalty.  
"If it's evidence you want then you know how to get it," the Prince stated, crossing his arms over his chest in an immature manner. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"No. Gavin is in no way prepared for that kind of mission."  
"Jack." Jack glared at the other man upon hearing his name being used with no formality or respect. "Just let him go. He's the best spy we have. He may be a moron, but trust him with this, he will not fuck up."  
The King sighed, reaching his breaking point. "You want me to send Gavin to the Mad King's land, unattended, to spy on his people and trust him not to get caught?" Geoff nodded."Alright. Fine. But if anything is to happen to him, the blood is on your hands Ramsey."

Gavin was lead from his bedroom to the King's throne room by Joel and Caleb. Whatever was going on, it was clearly very serious. The two did not even allow him the time to change clothes; he was still in his training gear. Loose shirt and trousers, both coloured in mossy green to blend in with woodlands, since his job was to conceal himself and listen. There were no shoes involved in Royal Spy uniforms, since they were trained to be light on their feet, and any heavy footwear would cause unnecessary excess noise. With his feet cold against the glistening iron and his body feeling the breeze through the thin fabric of his uniform, Gavin approached King Jack's throne, both of the Royal Guards at his sides.  
"You called upon me, your Majesty?" he said, bowing before his King. Gavin was highly respected in the kingdom, and though it was never officially announced, everyone was certain that if (God forbid) anything were to happen to both Jack and Geoff, the lands would be handed to the young spy in training. He was treated overall as a Prince.  
"Yes." Jack gulped back the nervous lump in his throat. "I have a very important task for you."  
"Anything."  
"You are to enter the courts of King Ryan. I wish for you to ensure you are not seen or heard, but also to ensure that you will see and hear every move the Mad King makes. Do you understand?"  
Gavin's throat felt dry. When a ragged gasp randomly broke in his throat, he realised he had previously stopped breathing. Sweat formed on his head. Quickly, he shook his head and regained his composure, nodding and bowing frantically. "Of course my King."  
"Prince Gavin." Never before had the King addressed him this way. "Don't get caught."

The green uniform Gavin sported before had been discarded and replaced with a custom made type of the same thin material, but in black. Clearly, the walls of King Ryan's palace must have been made from obsidian or something of the sort. He was almost entirely prepared to depart, simply awaiting on a maidservant to whip him up a snack to take on the short journey. The red-headed women emerged from the grand kitchen, scurrying towards him, clutching a small black fabric pouch.  
"Bread, beef and a small bottle of water for you Prince," she hurried over her words. Gavin smiled gratefully, thanking the maid before taking the small ration of food and turning to leave the Kingdom. Suddenly, his wrist was grabbed from behind, and he was amazed at the woman's confidence and also extremely confused by her vice like grip and watery eyes. "Prince Gavin, please do be careful. If you get caught...I fear you will never return. We have lost people to the Mad King in the past, you know."  
Gavin smiled reassuringly at the red-head. "Don't worry yourself. I'll be okay Lindsay, I promise."  
"Don't get caught, Prince Gavin."

Prince Gavin got caught. After a mere hour within the obsidian castle walls, Gavin had underestimated the extent of the Royal Guard's patrols. A small, black-haired lad had spotted him, yelled out for back up, and the Prince barely even had time to blink before he was captured from behind. Shackles were forced upon his wrists and two guards had dragged him by chains through the maze-like structure. All of the dark halls looked exactly the same and with every corner Gavin was dragged around, he grew more dizzy and more sick. He had disobeyed his King. He had been caught. The aching in his body distracted him so much that Gavin didn't even notice being yanked into the throne room. There were pits of lava in every corner and the throne was made of solid diamond blocks, glimmering like a beacon in the dark tomb. It hurt his eyes to look at it. Slumped lazily on the royal seat, his legs dangling over one of the arm rests, was the notorious King Ryan, his golden crown sitting proudly atop his head. Needless to say, upon fixing his eyes on the Mad King, Gavin's fear re-awakened, and he scrambled to get away. Obviously, the Guard's grip on the chains that constrained him was impossible to break.  
"Michael, Ray," the King spoke with a bemused tone, failing to even glance at them. "What do you bring me today?"  
Silence.  
"Well?" The taller guard said, his voice stern. "Introduce yourself, prisoner." He yanked the chain that was connected to Gavin's right arm, pulling him off balance for a moment, but the black-haired guard steadied him before he fell. It was obviously not out of pity. Just trying to avoid the inconvenience of lifting him.  
"Gavin Free. A Royal Spy from the lands of King Jack." Despite himself, Gavin spoke with great confidence. A proud smirk even broke on his face. This seemed to peak Ryan's interest. He looked up from his throne and swung his legs over to sit properly, raking his eyes up and down Gavin's body. The thin black garments he wore were typical of a spy, and he was bare-footed as any spy was trained to be.  
"Oh? And why were you sent here Gavin?" The amused tone did not leave the King's voice.  
"Well, we know what you're planning. I was just sent to find out a little more about your battle strategy."  
"And what were your findings?"  
A pause and an ashamed look to the right. "Nothing. I was caught within the first hour of my trip."  
A proud smirk. "Well done Ray. You may have an extra serving of whatever you wish at dinner tonight."  
"Thank you, my King."  
"Well, Gavin. You were sent here to uncover my battle strategies. Won't it be ironic when I tear the tactics of your own King from your throat instead?"  
"What makes you think a Spy would be trusted with that kind of information?"  
"Because you are not just a spy. You're Prince Gavin. Second in line for the throne, I believe? I do like to keep tabs on my rivals, Gavin, and Jack is certainly no exception; in fact his Kingdom may be my very favourite to watch. Your people suffer, do they not? Food is so scarce around your parts-"  
"Point taken." Gavin interrupted, having no desire to speak about the hardships of his Kingdom with this poor excuse for a monarch.  
"Take him to the chambers, boys."  
Without another word or look exchanged, Gavin was dragged unwillingly down several flights of stairs to a long corridor full of cells. He was lead past many that were full of tired, ill-looking people, gripping the bars and crying for help. Above every prison was a sign. Some of them read 'Prisoners of War' and others read 'Traitors'. There were plenty of other nicknames for the convicted, but one in particular caught his eye. 'Jack's pet: Prince Gavin'. This was of course the cell that he was relentlessly shoved into by the red-headed guard, who stood watch while the shorter, black haired one attached Gavin's manacles to the wall. He was chained to the wall by his hands and feet in the shape of an 'X'.  
"Ray, hurry up. I wanna get out of this dump, it stinks." The guard outside said.  
"Yeah, yeah, gimmie a sec." Ray replied, adjusting the manacles so that they were not going to dig into Gavin's wrists or ankles unless he struggled against them. While he worked, Gavin watched him, seeing no point in attempting an escape. As Ray reached up for Gavin's right wrist, the hem of his black shirt lifted, revealing the pale, visibly scarred skin of his back. When he was finally finished, he took a step back and gave Gavin a once over. "I'm sorry." He whispered before leaving the cell and locking it behind him, exiting the chambers with Michael close behind.

After what felt like years but was actually only two days of nothing but starving and restless nights, Gavin was finally visited. Something struck him as odd one morning when the hall of prisoners fell eerily silent. Gavin had grown accustomed to their groans of pain and cries of agony. Quiet in the chambers made him uneasy before he found the source. Then he just felt sick.  
Ryan worked the lock off of the cell and pulled the iron bars back, approaching Gavin's place on the wall with a smirk plastered on his face. Behind him, Michael and Ray stood on either side, Royal Guards and loyal puppies. Gavin could just about bring himself to lift his head so that he was eye level with the King.  
"Good morning my little Spy. Sleep well?"  
"Like a baby." Gavin lied.  
"Good. You'll need the rest. Michael, my sword." The King held out his hand and was handed a diamond sword, personalized with an iron hilt. With a flick of his wrist, Ryan sliced across Gavin's chest and the fabric of his shirt fell loose, ripped directly down the middle. A line of blood welled up and stung for a second, but it was bearable, even for Gavin, who was awful at withstanding even the smallest amount of pain. He trusted his body to pass out the second Ryan attempted to torture any information out of him, so he wasn't particularly worried. Ryan began to question him on Jack's plan of action, but Gavin was hardly even listening. He was slashed across the chest again and again, each time he ignored the King an extra cut was added. At first, he could deal with it. Then Ryan started to get a bit deeper with his slashing. Gavin grunted and groaned in pain, but still he would not speak. He started to grow light-headed and relief flooded through him before he started to black out.  
Abruptly, a small vial of purple liquid was shoved to his lip. Gavin frantically moved his face away from the foul smelling concoction and gagged loudly. He'd never had an awfully fantastic gag reflex either.  
"Drink, Gavin." Ray ordered, shoving the vial to the Prince's mouth once again. Gavin pulled away and wretched some more and all too quickly, Ray was forcing the liquid down his throat. Once he unwillingly swallowed down the last gulp, his body suddenly became a lot more alert than it had been and any hopes of passing out dissipated instantly. Gavin was hyper aware of everything and when Ryan drove his sword into Gavin shoulder and twisted the weapon in the wound, he screamed. Without shame or restraint, Gavin screeched as loud as he could, ending in an incoherent babble of agony. The scream of the Prince was followed by a cry from a woman in another cell who was clearly crying. This seemed to set off a chain reaction of people sobbing loudly, pitying Gavin.  
"Take me, leave the Prince alone, take me!" A man's voice from a cell far away hollered, but Ryan ignored every single shout. As the torture continued, Gavin managed to drown everyone else out with his own agonised shrieking and yelling. The halls were silent again, besides himself. All the prisoners listened to what they believed to be the most excruciating torture the King had put anyone through since the boy they called Edgar.  
Gavin had two of his fingernails ripped clean off and various parts of his chest burnt with a hot poker. His body was covered in small slashes, deep, bleeding wounds and darkening bruises and he was reaching his tipping point. Honestly, he never believed he would last as long as he had done. However, when Michael put the device that had been used to pull of his fingernails into Gavin's mouth and clamped it on one of the back teeth, Gavin broke. Michael wiggled the device around a bit, loosening the tooth before Gavin finally spoke.  
"Stop!" He yelled, muffled and incoherent because of the torture weapon in his mouth. Michael removed the device. "I'll talk." Gavin breathed heavily, tears flowing from his tired eyes. "Jack always said that if he ever needed to attack your Kingdom, he'd leave troops around the perimeter and send others in. He would set up our archers on the hills over the lake to shoot down your gate defence then storm the place. That's all I ever heard of it. I promise."  
The smirk that had not left Ryan's face throughout the entire process only grew wider as the words spilled fro the Prince's mouth. It was as though he took pleasure in watching Gavin completely betray the people he lived for. "Fantastic. Good boy, Gavin. Boys, get him cleaned up and bring him back down here. Feed him tonight." With that, he was gone.

"Gavin?" Michael called out for the Prince, entering the shower rooms where Gavin had been for over an hour now. The guard could hear quiet sobbing from behind the shower curtain an he pulled it back without a second thought revealing a broken, crying, naked Gavin, on his knees in a scorching hot shower.  
"Michael!" Gavin yelled, desperately trying to cover himself but Michael seemed very uninterested in anything over then reaching over and turning off the shower.  
"Gavin, you fucking idiot. You've been in here for long enough. Me and Ray have got fucking jobs to do, get out right now." Michael was obviously angry but he just sounded kind of tired. Ray scurried in suddenly, holding some folded clothes clearly for Gavin. He set them down on the dry floor and approached the shower, offering Gavin his hand which the Prince took. Noticing Gavin's struggling, Michael also gave in and offered the boy help getting out of the shower and re-dressing.  
Later on, he was escorted to his cell and given five minutes to eat a very small portion of food before he was chained to the wall once again. Gavin dreamt of home that night. He dreamt of how delighted Jack was to see Gavin return home safely. The pride in Geoff's eyes as Gavin told them all of Ryan's secrets. The look on Dan's face when he told him the stories of the Mad King. He did not notice that his cell had been re-titled. He was no longer 'Jack's pet: Prince Gavin' but rather 'The King's Bitch'. When one of the prisoners told him that the next morning, his dream suddenly didn't mean anything anymore and he was trapped once again.


	2. Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin had survived weeks under the torturous reign of King Ryan, suffering his abuse both mentally and physically. The only thing that brought an ounce of joy to his days was the time he spent with the Royal Guards, Michael and Ray. They treated him with less coldness than anyone else is the Kingdom. One of the two, however, was in trouble. He felt for the Young Prince what was forbidden in the kingdom. Sympathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to apologize for any mistakes, i was editing this quite late at night
> 
> sorry the first time this was posted there were problems with it repeating things, so if those are still there i'm really sorry i've been trying to fix it
> 
> also, my updates won't be this frequent regularly, i just happened to have this written and wanted to get it up asap  
> enjoy :)

It had been weeks since Prince Gavin left for the courts of the Mad King. He had been ordered to stay for no longer than three nights. No one had any word of him and King Jack had search parties all around the surrounding woodland. Surprisingly, it was a maidservant who convinced him more needed to be done.  
"I'm sure he's okay, I mean it's Gavin. I told him not to get caught. He promised me-"  
"Your Majesty! No one is safe at the courts of the Mad King!" Lindsay yelled from the crowds of Jack's people. Tears streamed from the red-head's eyes, and everyone was shocked to see such a strong woman looking such a wreck. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess. But you must all know how much this means to me after what I've lost."  
Jack understood completely. "No. You're right Lindsay, Gavin is not safe. We must act quickly."

For the first week of Gavin's time as a prisoner, he was treated accordingly. Rarely ever fed, kept in a cell, not granted with any luxuries and used as the King's punching bag whenever he was in a particularly bad mood. Soon though, it seemed, the Mad King took a strange liking to Gavin, and granted him with his own bedroom within the obsidian walls rather than down in the chambers. Shortly after he was given his luxury, he was treated almost regularly. He had two meals a day just like everyone else in the Kingdom (other than the prisoners). He had access to the showers whenever he wished. The only things that singled him out were the two guards who were ordered to follow him everywhere he went and the fact that he was still periodically used by the King to torture when he was angry; which was extremely often. Usually, when Gavin was just beginning to recover from his previous session with Ryan, another one would arise. Everyone in the Kingdom knew Gavin as the King's Bitch, and hardly anyone would interact with him besides Michael, Ray and Ryan himself.  
It was Monday and Gavin, Ray and Michael were in the lunch room. They had formed a very strange friendship in their time together. Michael had gone up to fetch three plates of food for the trio, leaving Ray and Gavin at the table alone. This week, the Prince was sporting an immense black eye and a very swollen, cut lip. His bare arms were littered with scars, fresh cuts, bruises and burn marks. He looked an absolute wreck, but his time with Ray and Michael usually cheered him up ever so slightly.  
"Ray?" Gavin asked suddenly, in a very quiet voice, unlike his usual loud, bubbly self. Granted, he was only ever like that if he was alone with the two guards and right now they were in the crowded lunch room, but it was still very out of character.  
"Sup?"  
"What are the scars on your back?" Gavin had seen those on more than one occasion now. The first was the first night he had been captured, when he just caught a glimpse of the pale skin. The second had been when he had accidentally walked in on Ray getting dressed in the morning, seeing the whip lash scars across the guard's back and cringing away from them, slamming the door quickly and feeling as though he would cry if he ever saw it again.  
"They're whip marks. I didn't volunteer myself to King Ryan, you know; we all end up here one way or another."  
"Where did you come from? What did he do to you?"  
"I came from Burnie's Kingdom as a trained assassin. Obviously, my job was to murder the King but I was caught before I got anywhere near him. The King never sent me to the chamber's like he did with you. He kept me in his room as a pet. He would whip me to get me to say shit to him about how he was my King and I would do anything for him, let him do anything to me. I guess he got off on it or something. Never actually did anything to me other than that though. Eventually, I realised I was never going to be able to go home, and since Michael was in charge of me back then, I decided to ask him if I could train with him to become a royal guard. I earned the King's trust and I'd never betray him now."  
"That's amazing Ray," Gavin stated, staring straight at the younger man with true awe in his eyes. "What about Michael? If no one really wants to be here, then why is he here?"  
Ray shrugged. "Beats me. He'll never talk to me about it. I asked him once, when I was just starting to settle in, what he was doing here, where he came from, why he chose to stay. He just told me that he was not here by choice and that if I ever brought it up again, he'd kill me. I've kept my mouth shut since then."  
"He's bloody mental."  
Ray smiled and it reached his eyes. It was genuine. "No he's not. Michael's a great guy. I'm glad I got stuck with him."  
"So am I."  
"Gavin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How you holding up?"  
Gavin paused for a moment, looking down at the table. The surface was made of a black, reflective metal, so he could see how beat up he looked. "It's awful, Ray."

In a sick way, it was funny how, on that very night, awful became unbearable. Gavin was in his bedroom, and having just finished brushing his teeth, he was about to change into his pajamas and get some well deserved rest. So when Ray walked in on a half naked Gavin, to say that he was the colour of a tomato would be an understatement. Gavin didn't seem at all bothered. Ray was as flustered as he had ever been before. He slammed the door shut behind him, not wanting Michael to walk in on the same situation he had, and quickly tried to avert his gaze to anything else in the room.  
"The King has sent new bed clothes for you, Gavin," Ray stuttered over the words, clutching the clean, folded clothes close to his chest. Gavin approached him with all the confidence in the world. He wore nothing but a pair of black boxers. Ray's blush spread.  
"Give 'em here then, silly," Gavin smiled, taking the shirt and pants from Ray and gratefully taking in the fresh scent of newly washed clothes rather than his old pair. He admired his gift for a while before he noticed Ray looming by the door and suddenly remembered something of significance. "Oh, Ray, while you're here would you take a look at this bed post? I think it might be broken, the bed's all weird and wonky."  
"Sure," Ray answered simply. He examined the bed post for a moment before making quick work of repairing it while Gavin slipped into his new pajama bottoms and stood behind the guard, watching his cautious worker's hands.  
After a short while, Ray straightened up again, ending up in rather close proximity to Gavin's face, stood just in front of the bed. "D-done."  
"Thank you, Ray..." Gavin stared into the Royal Guard's eyes for a moment before a strange temptation took over him and he pulled the shorter man into a kiss. For a moment, there was nothing. Then, to Gavin's surprise, Ray started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck and the taller boy pulled him closer, arms around his waist. They kissed with fiery passion and an aching need for gentle touches. All Gavin had wanted since Ryan had first hit him was for someone to hold him and kiss him like Ray was doing right now. His body ached for the comforting, loving actions and he wanted to live in this moment forever.  
Ray had no idea what he was doing. The way Gavin touched him, so hesitantly, and yet so desperately, gave him no choice but to react. Truly, he knew it was a sympathy kiss. He didn't feel anything for Gavin, and he very much doubted Gavin felt anything for him either. Ray knew all Gavin needed was for someone to at least pretend like they loved him. It had been weeks since the boy had lived off of anything other than hatred and fury. Carefully, Ray ran his fingers across the healing cut on Gavin's cheek just bellow his eye. The boy flinched, but did not stop kissing.  
The sound of the opening door tore the two of them apart and Ray stumbled backwards onto Gavin's bed. Dread flooded Gavin's eyes as the two figures at the door locked gazes with him, one filled with shock and the other with anger. King Ryan and Michael were frozen in place.  
"Ray. Are you touching my things?"  
"N-no Your Majesty, I would never dream of-"  
"Get out of this room right now."  
"My King, I-"  
"Now, Ray!" Ryan's yell echoed throughout the room and Ray scurried out of the room frantically, clearly terrified. Gavin hugged his chest as tears filled his eyes.  
"Ryan, please. It wasn't Ray, it was me. I kissed him, Ryan, I promise you I kissed him."  
"Why did you kiss him Gavin?" Ryan questioned through gritted teeth, though his tone was still dead calm. It was eerie.  
"I just...I wanted someone to hold me, and tell me they love me or show me and I...I don't know."  
"Ray doesn't love you Gavin. Nobody loves you. If anybody loved you, don't you imagine they would have come to rescue you by now? Nobody loves you."  
"Ryan, please..." Gavin whimpered pathetically. He had made himself believe for a moment, just a minute, that Ray cared about him. That anybody cared about him. Obviously, he knew he was wrong, but to have it shouted at him like that, all of his worst fears confirmed in one simple sentence, was emotionally exhausting.  
"Michael, get out please. Take Ray down to the chambers for the night."  
"No!" Gavin shrieked suddenly, the scream catching in his throat and coming out sounded dry and forced. "No, you can't! Leave him alone!" Impulsively he made a mad dash for the door, but Ryan caught him in open arms, holding him back as he tried to escape in a mad frenzy. "Leave him alone you sick fuck!"  
"Now, now Gavin." Ryan spoke with a sadistic smirk on his face as tears flooded out of Gavin's eyes. "Hush. Michael, like I said. To the chambers."  
Michael complied without another word, shutting the bedroom door and dragging a screaming Ray, his best and only true friend, to the torture chambers. Gavin was disgusted with himself. He had done this to Ray. This was entirely his fault. He cried in Ryan's arms, the King even having the nerve to hug him back and stroke his hair gently until the manic sobbing calmed slightly and Gavin sniffled once before looking up at him. At this exact moment, Ryan smiled calmly. Straight after, he backhanded Gavin across the face, his eyes distorting with rage. With a loud grunt of pain, Gavin fell onto the hard floor, where Ryan proceeded to kick him in the ribs and chest continually until the Prince was coughing up vomit and blood.  
"You've really fucked up this time Gavin. I wasn't going to do this, but you've left me with no real choice." He strolled casually over to the closet that Gavin was forbidden from entering and pulled out what looked like a black dog collar and leash. "I don't feel like I can trust you walking around unattended anymore Gavvy." He fastened the collar a little too tight around Gavin's neck and clipped the leash on to it while the boy began to cry again. "The boys will have to keep you on a leash from now on. What's the matter Gavin? Why are you crying?"  
"I'm sorry, Ryan..." He sobbed, pulling at the leather collar in an attempt to loosen it. This was the most degrading part of his abuse so far. He already suffered being tormented and ridiculed by everyone in the Kingdom (other than Ray and Michael) for being 'the King's bitch' but now he was going to have to walk around wearing a fucking dog collar too?  
"What are you so upset about?"  
"It's just..." Gavin knew what the King wanted to hear. "It's going to be embarrassing."  
The Prince was yanked off of the floor and onto the bed by his hair and punched in the face with a fist that felt like iron.  
"Are you saying your embarrassed to let everyone know that you're mine?"  
"N-No! I didn't mean...I..."  
Obviously, the abuse did not stop there. It went on for the majority of the night, but still, Gavin was woken up at 6 that morning. The only difference was that only Michael arrived in his room to rouse him from his slumber. Ray was not present. When it hit Gavin that the boy must be in the chambers, he was out of his bed in the blink of an eye and rushing towards the door without a care in the world. He had to see Ray.

Michael had followed Gavin down into the chambers, having to release Ray anyway. The younger guard was shirtless in his cell with fresh whip marks across the bare skin of his back. The second Michael had pulled back the iron bars, Gavin was inside by Ray's side. They hugged for a very long time. The silence was painful.  
"I'm so sorry Ray, I never thought he would do this. I wouldn't have done anything if I had known this is what would happen to you, Ray please forgive me, I'm so-"  
"Gavin," Ray said, ignoring the frantic Prince and instead, pulling lightly on the collar that was still tight around his throat. "What's this?"  
"It's my collar, why?"  
"Gavin..." Ray frowned and pulled the boy in for a hug again. "I'm sorry Gavin. I should have tried harder."  
"I don't know what you're talking about Ray..."  
"I should have tried harder, Gavin. I'm so sorry."  
"Ray, I-"  
"Ryan's coming." Michael whispered and Ray quickly pushed Gavin away from him, leaving him upset and very confused by the whole ordeal. 

Very occasionally, Ryan would allow Gavin access to the more entertaining parts of the Kingdom. Sometimes he could go horse riding with Michael and Ray. Sometimes he could learn some combat skills with Michael. Sometimes he could go to the archery zone with Ray. Unfortunately, with recent events, Gavin knew some of his rights would be taken away from him.  
He stood in front of the King in the throne room, the collar, hanging slightly loose now from the amount he had pulled at it in an attempt to remove the leather's awful constriction, around his neck. Ryan wore a smirk as he clipped the leash to the back of the collar. He threw it to Michael, who caught it without so much as a glance in the King's direction.  
"I'm going out for the day to meet with King Gus. I'd like you to go to the archery zone, Gavin."  
"With Ray?" The Prince asked, delight in his eyes and hope in his tone.  
"Yes. With Ray. Michael will be accompanying you too, though. Michael, keep the Bitch on his leash and don't let him touch anyone too much."  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
Ray was stood up straight on the opposite side of Gavin to Michael. His stare was blank and directed straight ahead. With an angry look about him, the King stepped in front of the shorter Guard, their faces merely inches apart. Ray did not react.  
"Prove to me, Ray, that I can still trust you." He looked the Guard up and down in disgust before turning and placing himself back down on his throne. "Get out."

"Gavin, you moron!" Michael yelled, the laughter of the trio following. Gavin had lodged an arrow in the wall directly next to Michael's head. He was truly a terrible shot. It wasn't like he had had any advanced training, all he knew was what Ray had told him, and the knowledge was very minimal.  
"Oh, Michael! I'm so sorry!" Gavin cried, still giggling lightly as he went to retrieve the arrow. Sadly, something stopped him from getting close enough to the Guard to pull his misfired arrow out of the wall. The collar around his neck choked him as he pulled against the leash that was tied to a pole near the door. Frowning, Michael got the arrow for him. An awkward tension settled in the room.  
"Gavin-" Ray started, but was abruptly interrupted by the boy in question.  
"Let's not talk about it." He decided with a forced smile. Silently, the Prince went back to completely missing the easily set out targets. Ray watched him intently, not able to stop the smile that graced his features at watching him try and try again and never really get any better. It angered him very slightly that he was being revoked of his alone time with Gavin in the archery zone. Michael was a lot more outwardly brutal than Ray could ever be, and he doubted that the other Guard really felt as much sympathy for Gavin as he himself did. It was a forbidden emotion in the Kingdom. Michael had been here a lot longer than Ray, so he was probably much better adjusted to ignoring the feelings he was not permitted to have.  
While Ray was lost in his thoughts, Gavin had made a rather awful mistake. One of his many misfired arrows had found a new, unwanted target. Fortunately, the boy Gavin had unintentionally aimed at managed to duck out of the way of the arrow flying towards his head. Unfortunately, this time it had not been Michael.  
This time it had been Kerry Shawcross.  
The King's Assistant, Kerry Shawcross.  
"Who the fuck," Kerry shouted angrily as he rose from the floor again, facing the only three people in the archery zone besides him and his minions. "Just tried to kill me."  
Michael and Ray both scurried to Gavin's side immediately, both grabbing one of his arms.  
"W-wait, guys, wait, it was an accident!?" Gavin yelled, scared by the sudden harsh expressions both boys wore. The only ever acted like this around the King. Who was this guy and why was he so special?  
"Gavin fired the arrow Sir. It wasn't aimed." Michael droned out, holding Gavin's arm more tightly than necessary for someone who was not struggling to escape. Even if he could wriggle out of the Guard's grips, where would he go? The leash held him back.  
"Who is Gavin?"  
"The King's Bitch sir," Michael replied through gritted teeth. Kerry knew full well who Gavin was. The hatred of the nickname was evident in his voice and just the sound of it made Kerry and his followers erupt into fits of uncontrollable laughter.  
"The collar is really a nice touch," Kerry commented, nodding and stroking the leather strap Gavin wore. The Prince flinched away from his touch, which only pulled more cruel laughter from the group. "I'm still not entirely sure why the King hasn't killed this fucker yet. How does it feel then Gavin? We always hear you screaming at night-"  
"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Gavin screamed, pulling against the Guard's hold on him. The two were so shocked by the abrupt movement that they let him go. Of course, all that Gavin achieved was strangling himself. The leash yanked him back and he fell to his knees, choking in front of Kerry.  
"I think I'm the King's most loyal subject, Bitch. Take him back to his room boys. I don't want him out anymore and we all know who's in charge while King Ryan is away."  
Ray was stuck in place, dread in his eyes as he stared at the choking Gavin on the floor of the archery zone where he had spent all of his spare time desperately trying to teach the Prince to fire properly. Sometimes, all he wished for was to save him from this torture. But obviously, he could not feel this way. He tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind when Michael yanked Gavin up from the ground by his leash and made quick work of untying the thing from the pole. Unfortunately, Ray was still too soft for the Mad King.  
"Kerry Sir," he said in a shaky voice. Michael shot him a look that told him not to go on, but he had to at least try and rescue Gavin. "The King specifically requested that Gavin come to the archery zone today."  
"Do I look like I give a fuck what he requested, Ray?"  
"Give a fuck what who requested, Kerry?" A familiar voice boomed through the vast space, bouncing off of all the walls and echoing throughout the huge room. Suddenly, everyone in the room was kneeling (all but Gavin) as Ryan entered in all his majestic royalty.  
"King Ryan, Sir!" Kerry yelled frantically, bowing before the man he was belittling moments ago. Gavin shot a glare at him, wanting to tell Ryan exactly what had just happened but wondering why. "We were just discussing how Gavin should be punished for trying to kill me."  
"Gavin? You did that?"  
"Not intentionally, but you could say that..." Gavin muttered, feeling the fear of what Ryan would put him through for such actions creeping up on him. All of his instincts told him to run away. Obviously, there was no escaping this. So imagine the young Prince's surprise when Ryan's booming laughter filled the room. The confusion on everyone else's faces. The look of pure betrayal in Kerry's eyes.  
"Ray!" The King stopped his chuckles abruptly and pointed to the Royal Guard in question. The ripped his gaze off of the floor to stare at his King with bewildered eyes. "What do you propose we do about such behaviour, lad?"  
Ray tried to hide the feeling of impending doom as a million thoughts filled his head and died on his tongue. He was truly speechless. No way in Hell was he going to suggest a punishment for Gavin, his friend, especially when he had committed no crime. Of course, he acknowledged that fact that if he didn't respond soon, then he would likely be spending tonight in the chambers. He desperately tried to think of something that wouldn't be so awful for Gavin but would also please the King. "Haven't you been looking for someone to test your new potions of, Sir?"  
The King's eyes lit up with excitement and pride. Ray felt like he could vomit. "Fantastic Ray. Truly fantastic."


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about home was what kept Gavin going. When Ryan corrupts his memories of his King Jack, best friend Dan and father figure Geoff, he begins to lose the scraps of hope he was holding onto for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know i said it last time but i will one hundred percent not be updating this frequently on a regular basis, i just happen to have been at home all day and had the chance to write so i did, i don't want to give anyone false hope sorry haha
> 
> so this one is where the implied sexual abuse begins so if you're not okay with that, turn away now (won't be anything graphic at all just implied)
> 
> happy reading guys :)

The stone cold floors of the torture chambers brought back unwanted memories for Gavin Free. Memories of the first nights he had spent in Ryan's Kingdom, crying and screaming in this very same cell. The only feeling he could recall from that time was pain. Now, he felt a very huge variety of things, including fear, anxiety and betrayal. Because in all honesty, Ray had betrayed him, being the very person to suggest this kind of torture for him. A small vial filled with a blue liquid was forcibly shoved to Gavin's lips.  
"Drink now, Gavin." Ryan coaxed, a smirk plastered to his face. The Prince violently shook his head and moved away from the vial. "It wasn't a request Bitch, it was a fucking order, now drink." He said with a lot more ferocity than before, forcing the foul smelling potion down Gavin's throat.  
The liquid, despite being blue in colour, tasted like blood. The metallic pang remained on his tongue while the concoction slid down his throat, burning as it went. Gavin dry heaved for a moment. All eyes in the room were fixed on him, holding anxious looks as Ryan, Kerry, Ray and Michael awaited some kind of reaction from the young Prince. After a short while, they got what they were waiting for.   
Abruptly, Gavin could hear the breathing of everyone in the room. He could feel his blood running through his veins and the brightness of his vision enhanced significantly, while the bad smells of the torture chamber became a lot more prominent. Gavin fell forward onto his hands and knees, and with the small impact of hitting the ground came an agonized scream of pain. He felt like every bone in his arms and legs had shattered upon hitting the ground when in reality, nothing in his bone structure had changed. Everything was surreal.   
Ray and Michael were confused beyond words. Watching the man they had seen induced to such horrendous tortures crumble because of a minor fall was bewildering and really quite horrible. Gavin was a complete mess, screaming and crying on the ground though nothing at all had happened to him. Both guards felt compelled to help him, as they often did. Simultaneously, they decided it would be best for everyone if they did not intervene and simply observed.   
"Ryan," Gavin whimpered. "Ryan, please, make it go away." He lifted his head slowly, trying to meet Ryan's cold, blue eyes. It took him by surprise when the eyes looking back at him were actually the soft, comforting brown of his best friend Dan. He could barely remember the last time he saw Dan; he was just overjoyed to have him here now. "Dan! Oh, Dan, I missed you so much...Dan, please, help me...It hurts..."  
"I know Gav," Dan reassured, running a hand softly through Gavin's dirty brown hair. "Just hang in there. I'm coming to save you, I promise." He sounded nervous and unsure. He was lying.  
"Dan...Dan stop! Don't leave me here! You can't go! Dan, please!" The Prince hollered as he watched who he thought would be his rescuer leave the cell slowly. When he tried to drag himself along the floor in pursuit of Dan, he scraped the skin of his elbow on the ground, breaking the skin and screaming as though he had been stabbed. Everything was enhanced, especially pain.   
The two Royal Guards were no longer present, and in their places were Jack and Geoff, the two other faces Gavin had longed to see for the past few weeks.  
"Jack...My King...Jack..." Gavin sighed in relief, letting his body fall onto the ground again, content that the two of them were here for him.  
"Nice to see you finally getting what you deserve, Gavin," Geoff said, followed by a malicious chuckle and a gentle kick in Gavin's side that left him with the feeling of broken ribs.   
"I'm glad Ryan tortured you like this. Having to do it myself would have been so tedious," Jack stated, smirking down at the broken boy.  
"What?...N-No, Geoff, Jack please. I want to go home now, please. I love you."  
"Well nobody loves you Gavin!" Jack exclaimed and suddenly, Gavin's feeling of hyper-awareness diminished and he felt completely numb. His body was limb and Geoff was trying to shake the life back into him, calling his name over and over. Eventually, the sound of Geoff's voice faltered and distorted into Ray's. His face morphed into that of Ray's too.  
"Gavin!" Ray screeched, pulling the Brit into a tight hug. It seemed that Gavin was now alone with Michael and Ray. It occurred to him that the entire thing had all been in his head and that absolutely nothing had really happened to him. That was probably the most emotionally draining part of it all. He collapsed crying, wetting the front of Ray's shirt with his tears. "It's okay Gav, it wasn't real...You're okay."  
Michael lifted Gavin up and the Prince leaned into him, taking comfort in his touch. The red headed guard didn't say anything, but he didn't need too. He carried Gavin back to his bedroom, even daring to tuck the boy in before wordlessly leaving the room. 

"You want me to wait another week!?" Dan yelled, slamming his fist down on the conference table in protest. He was truly disgusted. "Gavin's been gone for enough weeks already! I'm done with sitting around and doing nothing about it!"  
"I understand that you're upset Dan-" Jack began, but was interrupted by a very agitated Knight.   
"Upset? No, Sir, I am far beyond upset at this point! Try distraught or petrified or fucking furious! My best friend is with the Mad King and I've done nothing to help him, nothing at all! I'm sick of waiting! We can't afford to wait anymore!"  
Given the circumstances, Jack had allowed the maidservant Lindsay into the conference room for discussion. So there they all sat, around the worn wooden table, the King Jack, the Knight Dan, the Prince Geoff, the Royal Guards Joel and Caleb and the maidservant Lindsay, trying to decide how to rescue the Lost Prince Gavin from the Mad King Ryan. Needless to say it was exhausting for everyone involved.  
"Look, you're scared, I get that," Dan began once again, this time trying to compose himself and contain his anger. "Hell, Gavin might even be dead already. But we have to take that chance and hang on to that shred of hope that he might still be alive and that we may even be able to save him!"   
"There is no doubt in my mind that Prince Gavin is alive." Lindsay stated and all eyes were directed to her. "But there is no telling how long before King Ryan grows impatient and kills him. We need to view the situation the same way that he would."  
"And how exactly do you propose we do that?" Geoff asked, his tone critical. He did not at all agree to having such an insignificant part of the Kingdom present at such a crucial meeting.  
"Simple. Everything is a game to the Mad King. So let's try and view it as...a game of chess perhaps? Ryan has made his move; he has taken one of our Knights. What's our next move?"  
"We take something of his." Joel contributed, but then shook his head, deciding his King was far too caring to do such a thing. Also, there was probably no one Ryan valued as much as Jack valued Gavin. "No, never mind."  
"You have to think strategically. When you lose a piece, how do you get it back?"  
"Send a pawn to the other side of the board..." Geoff said, coming to terms with what Lindsay was suggesting.   
"Send a peasant to Ryan's Kingdom."

Gavin sat on Ryan's lap in the King's bedroom, somewhere he was not often invited but it always meant bad news when he was. It was morning now, but evidence of the abuse he suffered that night were blatant all over Gavin's body. The Mad King was stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him that Gavin's mind was naturally blocking out; the last thing he wanted to hear was how much Ryan 'cared' about him. Not after that.  
"Ryan?" Gavin whimpered.  
"Yes, my little Spy?"  
"Is it okay if I go horse riding with Ray and Michael today?"   
"Of course, Gavin. I want you to do whatever you want today, okay?" Ryan murmured, placing gentle kisses on Gavin's neck, which was something he had never done before. Gavin shifted uncomfortably but he didn't dare stop the man. Commonly, Ryan would hit and abuse Gavin, but he had never showed any affection to the boy (be it wanted or not, he had never done it).   
"Th-Thank you, my King." Gavin replied, shuffling out of the man's lap. Before he could leave, Ryan forcefully pulled Gavin's back towards him and mashed their lips together. Never in his time with Ryan had the Prince even imagined anything like this. It was a rough and forced kiss but Gavin knew better than to not reciprocate, fearing the consequences. He felt vibrations as Ryan chuckled into his mouth before shoving him away again. Gavin left without another word.   
When Gavin exited the King's bedroom, the first thing the Royal Guard's stood outside noticed were his kiss swollen lips. The second thing they noticed is that he stormed straight past them, not greeting him like he usually did, and headed straight for his bedroom. Even when they went after him, calling his name he did not respond at all. Not before he had entered the safe four walls of his bedroom and Michael had shut the door behind the three of them.   
"He kissed me!" Gavin yelled, tears streaming down his face as he turned to face his two only friends in the whole kingdom. "He fucking kissed me. Do you understand what this is leading to!? I can't go through that! I can't, Michael!" For some reason, Gavin had chosen which of the two he was going to vent to, and where it would usually be Ray, today it was not. Maybe he was just getting sick of Michael pretending nothing was wrong with him. The older guard liked to imagine that Gavin was OK.   
"Gavin," Michael said with a sigh, averting his gaze to the ground. "It's not as bad as you think it's going to be." He turned around and opened the door. "He's actually quite gentle with it, as long as you do what he says." The red-head left the room and closed the door behind him, and suddenly, the millions of questions that both Ray and Gavin had for the boy were mostly answered.

Later that day, Gavin Ray and Michael were all on the backs of their horses (Gavin on Ryan's because the King granted him permission to use it) riding freely (almost) around the woodlands that surrounded the obsidian castle. Gavin found himself reminiscing on the days that he would ride with Dan by his side. He disregarded the thoughts. Today was going to be a good day, he had decided.  
From the small hill that they had climbed and stopped at the top of the eat a packed lunch, Gavin could see Jack's kingdom. When Michael and Ray noticed this, they shared anxious looks, realising they had chosen a very compromising spot.   
"Do you see that little platform at the very top of the castle?" Gavin asked, pointing towards Jack's Kingdom with a voice full of the joy of reminiscence. Michael and Ray nodded, seeing the stone platform he spoke of in the distance. There was a green and blue flag on it; the colours of King Jack. "Me and Dan once climbed all the way up there just so we could put up that flag. Geoff was so mad at us; he was screaming for us to come down from there but all we did was laugh. It was such a hot day and it was even hotter up there but it was probably one of the best days of my life. I'm glad Dan convinced me to do it."  
Ray smiled, picturing two dumb idiots standing on top of the platform, laughing like fools and spinning the flag around in it's place. It was a wonderful thing. All Ray ever saw in Ryan's Kingdom was hatred and suffering. Just the idea of two genuinely happy people doing nothing but having fun at the expense of no one (except maybe whoever that Geoff person was) was delightful.   
Michael was smiling too, but his eyes were sad.   
"We could see this place from there. The big black place, we called it. When we asked Jack about it later, he wouldn't tell us what it was. He just said that we were never to go there or we would never return. Never would have even dreamed back then that this is where I'd be today, standing over here rather than over there."  
"Did you two morons put that sign there too then? What do it say, anyway?" Michael asked, mockingly.   
"What sign?" Gavin said, squinting to try and see what Michael was talking about.   
Quickly, Michael pulled a pair of binoculars from the bag he always took when they visited the woodlands. Looking through them made the sign a very sudden threat.  
'10 days. We are coming.'


	4. The Panic Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Jack and his subjects finally see the evidence that Gavin is very much alive and ready to be rescued. While they make their desperate preparations, Ryan is whipping up a secret weapon of his own in the room he calls 'The Panic Room'. Gavin and Ray are taken on a trip to The Panic Room to fully understand the extent of the Mad King's power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER BUT ALSO A WARNING FOR ANTI-RAYVIN SHIPPERS  
> so for anyone who is really against Ray/Gavin, don't worry yourselves to much, it's not a big deal and ends soon anyway
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy guys :)

8 DAYS REMAINING  
"My relationship with Geoff means nothing for my social status! Send me, I will get Gavin back if it kills me." Griffon commanded, yelling at King Jack with all her might. She was a feisty lady, and having had Gavin around for so long, treating him like her own son, she was particularly fond of him.   
"He'll want to keep you. I'm sure he knows how much you mean to Geoff. We need to take someone who will mean nothing to the Mad King, and since I'm responsible for keeping whoever goes safe, I think I should get some say in who it is." Dan interjected, polishing his diamond sword nonchalantly, clad in battle armour having just return from combat training.   
"Listen, there is absolutely no point in having this conversation right now. Wait until Geoff returns with word of Gavin's position. God forbid, he could already be dead anyway." Jack stated, sounding exhausted but still having the air of authority about him that made his subjects shut up. All but a very shocked maidservant.  
"You've sent another Prince to his Kingdom!?" Lindsay shrieked but when sighs followed, she was noticed she was clearly the only person in the room with no clue what was actually going on.  
"No Lindsay. He's up in the hologram room. It sends a hologram of him to Ryan's kingdom, so it's a lot like he's there but they can't touch him." Jack sighed loudly, trying to find a good way of wording his explanation. Only the higher-ups and their loved ones knew about the hologram room, since it had essentially just been a failed experiment. It had only ever worked on Geoff. No one knew why, but it's like the machine was personalized for Geoff himself and no one else even had access to it anymore. Also, the hologram would only last for 5 minutes. They never found a way to fix any of the bugs. It was a royal secret for royal purposes.

Michael and Ray were on gate duty, meaning that Gavin had to spend the day with Ryan. He was currently sat on the King's lap in the mighty throne room while his two only friends stood around waiting for no one.  
"I've never seen the point in this. No one exactly enjoys visiting the King," Ray muttered, pinging the string of his bow for something to do. Michael shrugged, examining his reflection on the shiny surface of his sword.   
"Beats me, man. I'm just worried about Gavin."  
"Me too."  
A loud cough tore the two from the momentary entertainment and they stared forward at the shaky image of a man in shiny iron armour standing before them. He had no weaponry on his person; was he completely insane? Michael instantaneously pointed his sword to the unknown man's throat, his gaze turning harsh. Ray stood from his place perched on the wall and stepped towards the man, scanning his eyes up and down him in an almost predatory manner. It wasn't often Michael saw Ray looking so...intense.  
"State your name and your Kingdom, foreigner." He spat, circling the man in question with a scrutinizing stare.   
"Geoff Ramsey from the lands of King Jack," Geoff replied with a smirk. "Now if you boys would like to open up the gate."  
"Why would we do that, Geoff?" Michael asked quietly, scarily calm.  
Geoff shrugged. "Whatever. You don't have to." Then, to both boys surprise, he walked straight into Michael's sword. Maybe a better wording would be he walked straight through Michael's sword, then straight through Michael himself and then through the iron bars that made up the gate. After sharing a brief glance of disbelief, the two guard's followed him all the way to the throne room.  
"Sir, he's a hologram, we can't stop him." Ray shouted, entering the throne room behind the holographic Geoff. The man stopped at the foot of the throne. There, sure enough, was Gavin perched on the Mad King's lap with a black leather collar around his neck. His clothes were loose on his skinny frame and this week he was sporting an awful black eye and a cut, swollen and bruised cheek. The boy had a fresh line of blood dripping from his bottom lip, and when Ryan smirked, it occurred to Geoff that there was blood on his teeth.   
"Geoff!" Gavin yelled, his throat dry so his voice was raspy. He made a desperate attempt to get up, but was held down by Ryan's hand.  
"Keep still now, Gavin." He ordered and to Geoff's surprise, the boy complied.   
"Oh, Gavin...What have they done to you?" Geoff said, feeling real tears stinging in his eyes as he examined the boy he treated as a son. A quick movement caught Geoff's eye. Ryan's hand traveled from it's place on Gavin's chest down to lower regions. Gavin gasped in surprise, then bit his lip and closed his eyes, wincing slightly at the pain from his bleeding mouth. Geoff scoffed in disgust for Ryan and felt a tear slip for Gavin.   
"No," Gavin whispered, but Geoff could hear him loud and clear. "Please Ryan, not now."  
"Don't be such a sick fuck Ryan, leave the kid alone!"  
Ryan chuckled darkly, continuing to palm Gavin through his loose jeans. The Prince hid his blushing, crying face in Ryan's chest, unable to even glance at Geoff. He was disgusted with himself, despite not really being at fault here. "What do you want Geoffrey? You're obviously not here to make any progress in your attempts to attack my Kingdom, otherwise maybe you'd have the guts to actually be here."  
"I'm here to warn you, you motherfucker. The time is coming. Gavvy, we're gonna come get you alright buddy? Just hang in a little longer, it's gonna be okay."  
"Michael, go and inform Kerry of this." Ryan ordered.   
"Wait a minute," Geoff said, spinning on his heel to face the Royal Guard. "Michael!?" And with that he dissapeared. His hologram time had obviously run out and he disappeard from the room at that very second. Michael left without another word or glance shared. Shoving Gavin off of his lap, Ryan stood, approaching Ray with a malicious smirk on his face.   
"Ray, I'd like you to bring Gavin to the panic room in five minutes. I'll be waiting." The doors slammed behind the King. Ray wore a grave expression as he went to Gavin's side, picking the boy up off of the floor and smiling lightly at him. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he couldn't stop himself from glancing down Gavin's body.  
"Are you um...yaknow?"  
"I'm fine Ray," Gavin grunted, running a hand through his hair. His cheeks were still tinted pink.  
"Okay, good..." Ray replied, shifting around awkwardly in front of the Prince, not having a clue what else he should say. Gavin sighed in exasperation.  
"Please don't get all weird around me now Ray," Gavin requested quietly. He couldn't lose what he had with Ray and Michael. It was one of the only things he had left to hold onto.  
"I won't! I mean, I could never-...I wouldn't-!" His nervous stuttering was cut off by a gentle kiss, placed on his lips by Prince Gavin.   
"Shut up you, and take me to this dumb panic room or whatever." Gavin commanded, approaching the door and leaving an overwhelmed Ray behind him. Was kissing going to be a regular thing for them now? And if so, what did that make them? What if they got caught again? The torture would be endless. Ray shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts when he started to wonder if maybe Gavin really did love him. That just made him feel bad for ever kissing back in the first place. He went with the easiest option of ignoring the whole thing and following the King's orders.   
Unfortunately, on the way to the panic room, Gavin slipped his hand into Ray's and the Guard truly saw the situation he'd gotten himself into. Gavin thought his feelings for Ray were reciprocated. How could he tell him they weren't? How could he possibly tell Gavin that he didn't love him in the same way? The thought was unfathomable.   
"Ray? Are you alright?" Gavin questioned, and Ray noticed how tightly he was gripping Gavin's hand and quickly pulled away from him.  
"I-I'm sorry. I just...I don't want to get caught." Ray lied, but given the circumstances, it was quite a convincing one. Gavin smiled warmly, softly and reassuringly and nodded at the Guard, distancing himself from him slightly as they approach the iron door that lead to the 'panic room'.

The walls in the panic room were padded. The door closed behind Gavin and Ray and there seemed to be no way of opening it again from the inside. Michael and Ryan were already there, the Guard stood in the corner of the room and Ryan just in front of him with a small vial of liquid. It seemed as though Michael were actually cowering away from the liquid itself, whimpering and even crying a little bit. Gavin had never seen the boy looking so weak. So vulnerable. It was terrifying.  
Ray, on the other hand, had been in this situation on many other occasions. He gulped back his fear, preparing for the horrors that were about to unfold. Ryan had his back turned, and, with full knowledge that he wouldn't been turning away from Michael any time in the near future, Ray intertwined his fingers with Gavin and gave a comforting squeeze. He knew for sure that he would have wanted someone there with him the first time he had seen such a terrible sight. Gavin's gaze flickered between his and Ray's hands to Ryan's back and Ray shook his head. Gavin nodded then fixed his concerned gaze back on Michael.  
"Please...Not again...You promised me. You promised me, never again!"  
"Do I look like a man of my word Michael? I'm done talking to Michael Jones. I'd like to see my Mighty Mogar now." Ryan stated, forcing the red potion down Michael's throat as more tears escaped the boy's eyes. Gavin's grip on Ray's hand tightened as he watched the horrors unfold. The colour of Michael's eyes faded, leaving behind completely white eyes. As if this wasn't horrifying enough, his muscles grew in size so much that the black shirt he wore was ripped completely off and where his teeth were once perfectly normal, they had been replaced with vicious fangs. "My Mogar," Ryan hummed in delight.  
"My King," Michael, or Mogar, responded, his voice much deeper than it had been before.   
"I would like you to show our lovely little Prince what you can do, Mogar." The King requested stepping back and leaning against the wall. It suddenly occurred to Ray that he and Gavin were the only two people in the room and with his fear, his body went limp. He dropped Gavin's hand as the beast they called Mogar dashed towards him and threw his skinny frame against the opposite padded wall. Within seconds, Mogar was picking him up and a biting into his arm with those inhuman teeth of his.  
"Ray!" Gavin screamed falling to his knees. "Oh my God, Ryan make him stop!!"   
Blood dripped in a crimson stream from the wound on Ray's arm when Mogar pulled back, turning his evil gaze to the screaming Gavin. Th beast's blood soaked mouth turned up at the corners into a rugged smirk. He lunged for Ray's throat.  
"Ray!!" Gavin yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Mogar." Ryan scolded calmly, shaking his head at the beast. Grunting, Mogar obeyed his King and refrained from ripping out the other Guard's throat. Instead, he settled for throwing him across the room again. Ray's limp body hit the padded wall with bone crushing force and he collapsed forwards onto the stone floor, Gavin crawling instantly to his side and cradling his body as close to him as he could manage. The Prince sobbed shamelessly as the beast who had brutally attacked his friend morphed slowly back into a quivering mess that was Michael Jones.   
"Gavin?" Ryan said, his voice returning to the soft, gentle tone he used specially for the Prince. Gavin sniveled and looked up from the bleeding Guard for a moment to meet the eyes of the King. "If you ever get the chance to escape from me and you take it, I want you to understand that I will release Mogar and he will slaughter your entire family and everyone you love, okay?"   
By this point, Gavin had run out of tears to cry. All he did was sob, with no real tears as he accepted that he was truly trapped. Forever. "Yes, my King. I understand."

5 DAYS REMAINING  
For the past few days, Michael was periodically taken to the panic room. Gavin had counted that the Royal Guard was stolen from Ray and Himself at least 5 times a day. He assumed that Ryan was trying to find a way to prolong the time period in which Michael remained as 'Mogar'. He tried not to think about it. Instead, Gavin decided to focus on the one positive thing that came out of Michael's constant absence; more alone time with Ray.   
Michael had been gone for about five minutes and Ray and Gavin had already reached the hill they often had lunch on (with the help of their horses of course). It allowed Gavin to view his home, even for just a little while and Ryan had not yet revoked them of their right to go up there, so it was a lovely spot for the Prince. Ray had a cast on the arm that Mogar had torn flesh from and then broken against the wall, but he didn't seem all that bothered by it. It worried Gavin every time he looked at it. Trying to ease some nerves Gavin leant over and, disregarding his sandwich, captured Ray's lips. The Royal Guard was a lot less hesitant nowadays. Today seemed to be an exception.  
"Gavin," Ray spoke against the Prince's lips, making the Royal Spy pull away and raise an eyebrow, confused by the boy's actions. Ray looked extremely apprehensive and refused to look directly into Gavin's eyes. The Prince could see where this conversation was going already. "This whole...kissing thing...does this-"  
"I get it Ray," Gavin began, sighing and staring out into the world across the river; the world he longed for so much right now, the pain of rejection hitting him hard. "I wouldn't want me either."  
"Don't be an idiot. I was going to ask if this technically made you my boyfriend now," Ray mumbled, grinning goofily. Gavin's head snapped back around to stare at him in total disbelief. Honestly, Ray himself couldn't believe it either. Really, he didn't want to be in a relationship with Gavin. Sure, he didn't mind the kissing and touching (it was a nice change from simply exchanging cold glares or empty gazes with everyone he ever interacted with, even Michael) but the last thing he wanted to deal with was a relationship. He loved Gavin, he really did, but not in that way. But, honestly, he couldn't take this away from the Prince, not at such a difficult time. Ray knew full well that he was one of Gavin's only lifelines at the moment, one of the only threads of hope that remained, and no way would he deprive him of that. Gavin needed him, and the Royal Guard was far too deep in his empathy for the boy to reject him. So if dating Ray was what it took to make the boy happy, then it would happen. A relationship would probably be a great thing for Gavin. Somebody he knew would always be there. In more fortunate circumstances, maybe his boyfriend would have cared for him in the way he wanted.  
"Do you...Do you really mean that?"  
"Of course I mean that you moron."  
"You want me to be your boyfriend? Me?"  
"Yes you, you dumb idiot."  
"Well, I think we should start our relationship healthily. Stop calling me every bloody name under the sun!" Gavin chuckled, resting his head on his new boyfriend's shoulder. Ray laughed with him, looking out onto Jack's kingdom. From what they could see, two men clad in iron armour were practicing swordsmanship just outside the castle gates and even though there was no real way of telling, Gavin and Ray knew that the two of them were laughing. "Ray? What if we...get caught."  
Ray shrugged. "Well then we'll have to face the consequences, Gav."  
Gavin nodded in silent agreement. A moment of silence followed.  
"Thanks Ray. For this...I need it."  
Ray felt a pang of horrible guilt before he replied. "Don't thank me, Gav. Please."

"I don't know Sir," Kerry sighed heavily, rubbing at his tired eyes with the palms of his sweaty hands before picking up the notes he had left on the floor of the panic room. Michael was crouched, hugging his knees in the corner of the room, having just lost the body of Mogar. He was shaking violently and rocking back and forth, clearly deeply disturbed. "We've tried everything other than adding more liquidized gold. But as we discussed earlier, once we add more of that and the kid drinks it, the effects of Mogar could be irreversible."  
"And he would never recover? There would be no chance of seeing Michael Jones ever again?" Ryan questioned. Kerry nodded. "I'm afraid that's a risk I am extremely willing to take."


	5. The Days Before Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is preparing to enter the lands of the Mad King. Meanwhile, Gavin still has days of torture to suffer through while he awaits his rescuers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, so the next chapter is gonna be hella exciting  
> for now, enjoy this, a brief countdown of the days 
> 
> i think it's a little shorter than usual, but the next chapter will probably be pretty long!

3 DAYS REMAINING  
"It was awful Jack...Just awful. He had a collar around his neck and he looked an absolute wreck."  
"Yeah, well I'm just glad there's still something left of him to save," Dan commented, glancing beside him to a blonde peasant girl who was picking up a sword for the first time. The weight of it was pulling her down, and they had a mere three days to train her, but they figured it would be enough. If this was the way Ryan was playing, sending the peasant should bring back Gavin. If not, then they were royally screwed.  
Obviously, they were sending Dan along to the courts of the Mad King with the girl for purposes of protection; though they doubted one Knight would stop Ryan's Guard's killing the girl if they were ordered to do so. There were a lot of rumours about the two of them floating around in other kingdoms. Including Jack's. It was whispered that one of the two Royal Guards of King Ryan had the ability to transform into a great beast at the snap of Ryan's fingers, and that the other had never missed an arrow shot in his life. They were said to be just as ruthless as the Mad King himself. If anything within the obsidian castles was a threat to Daniel, it was the nameless Guards above everything else.   
"Dear, you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to-" Jack began.  
"Anything to save the Prince."   
Jack sighed and rubbed his exhausted eyes. "Okay. If you're sure. We have three days to prepare."

It was around noon and Gavin and Ray were deep in a make out session on the Prince's bed. Michael had been taken to the panic room around an hour ago, and the two of them had grown tired of waiting. While lying underneath Ray on the bed, Gavin was moaning lightly into Ray's mouth while the Guard gently played with his hair, something the other boy loved. Gavin's hand was roaming over the skin under Ray's shirt slowly. There was no hesitation or awkwardness anymore. They fit together just right.  
"Ray," Kerry's voice flooded the room as he swung the door open, tearing the two boys apart and sending Ray rolling completely off of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Ray could've sworn he'd locked that door. Clearly not. The King's assistant examined the two of them for a moment, a malicious smirk creeping onto his face as he calculated exactly what he had interrupted. "Well. Isn't this interesting?"  
"Sir, it isn't at all what you think-" Ray started. He was silenced when Kerry raised his hand in protest to Ray's words, rolling his eyes.  
"Don't waste your breath. I'm not going to bother to King with petty information like this right now, we're working on a crucial project. We need your assistance in the panic room for a moment Ray."  
"I'll go with you," Gavin said, just starting to shuffle into his shoes.  
"No you won't. You'll stay right where you are until someone comes to collect you."  
"But-"  
"Just wait here Gav. I'll be fine," Ray reassured as he left the room with Kerry. Unsurprisingly, Gavin was still just as concerned as before.

The King was leaning on the wall outside of the iron door to the panic room, tapping his foot impatiently with a scowl upon his face. The closer Ray got, the more fearful he became.   
"Ray, get in there right now and calm him the fuck down. We're not going to get anywhere with him screaming and crying like that, not to mention it's extremely head-ache inducing." The noise Ryan spoke of was indeed very difficult to listen to. Uncontrolled wailing and shrieking came from the room that Ray was being forcibly shoved inside of, but they seemed to cease the second Michael turned to face him. He was sat on his knees in the far left corner of the room, his eyes wide and bloodshot and his face and neck soaked with blood. Stopping himself from wondering who the blood belonged to, Ray approached the man with the same cautious footsteps that one would approach a frightened animal.  
"Michael?"   
"Hi Ray."  
"I'm so sorry Michael."  
"Why?"  
"I...I just...You will never know how much it tears me up to see you like this. You're my idol, Michael, you always have been. And they're doing this to you, and there's nothing I can do about and I just...I wish I could just come in here and tell you something to take it all away, but I can't. I can't do that and no matter what I do I can't make it better. Not for you, not for Gavin, not for anyone. But I'm not going to give up. It's all impossible and I know that, but I'm not going to give up. Michael. Tell me you're not going to give up either. Please, tell me you won't give up."  
"Oh, Ray." Michael sighed, leaning on the younger Guard, his prodigy and his best friend. "You can make it better. You can. Just by being here. I feel better already." He cracked a smile, and as forced as it was, it brought ease to Ray. Michael wasn't lying. Having Ray by his side helped him through everything.  
"Michael?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm dating Gavin."  
"Ryan is going to kill you."  
"You too."

2 DAYS REMAINING  
"Oh, if you're precious King Jack had seen you then." Ryan laughed, buttoning up his shirt. Gavin stayed lying down with his back to the man, completely naked and distraught, but no tears would form in his eyes. He couldn't even wrack any of the sobs, that so desperately wanted to be heard, out of his throat. "He would be so disappointed in you Gavin. Get up."  
Gavin complied. He pulled himself off of the bed, despite the stinging pain and pulled on his boxers. Silently, he staggered across the room, picking up the golden crown, embedded with blood red jewels, from the desk and carried it over to Ryan. Gavin placed the crown carefully onto the Mad King's head. His expression did not change. Ryan smirked.   
"Who's Dan?"  
That caught Gavin off guard. "W-what?"  
"Dan. You mentioned him when you were hallucinating. I keep my tabs on Jack's kingdom and his name rung a bell, but I want to know who he is."  
"He's my best friend. A Royal Knight."  
"Your best friend, huh?"  
"Well. He was."  
"If Dan were to, say, venture over to my Kingdom in an attempt to rescue you...What do you imagine I would do to him, Gavin?"  
Gavin paused, contemplating. "I suppose you would kill him. Wouldn't you?"

1 DAY REMAINING  
When Gavin woke up that morning, a new outfit was laid out at the end of his bed. He shuffled out of the bed awkwardly to ensure he did not mess up the neatly folded clothing and checked the time on the clock on the far wall. Seven am. Why had Michael and Ray not come to wake him an hour ago? Something special must have been going on today, he concluded. Without questioning it further, he headed to the shower rooms (taking his brand new clothes with him) and washed quickly.   
Gavin's new clothing was unsettlingly familiar. The thin black fabric shirt, loose fitting black pants, no shoes or socks. It was a Spy's uniform. Almost identical to the one he had worn the last time he had been at home, if it weren't for the emblem of the Mad King stitched with careful precision into the left side of the shirt and the top right side of the pants. Despite his recent shower, Gavin felt dirty in the uniform.   
Today was a very strange day indeed. When the Prince stumbled out of the shower rooms in his new uniform, no one awaited him outside the doors to escort him to his next activity of the day. He was completely alone. After a short while of walking around inside the obsidian walls aimlessly, Gavin decided it was about time he actually figured out what was going on. No way would Michael and Ray leave him on his own if Ryan had not ordered them to do so. And why would the King ever want that?   
Gavin swallowed his nerves and stopped a peasant boy in the hallways. The boy looked scruffy and had the blatant signs of lack of sleep eating away at his features. Despite actually being younger than Gavin, he appeared at least Ryan's age, if not more.   
"Excuse me?" Gavin said with great reluctance. He'd never had to interact with anyone here before, and he had no ide if the people here were the same as they were at home. Michael and Ray were definitely a great deal different to Joel and Caleb, so Gavin was a little concerned that everything was just backwards in the Mad King's lands. "I'm Gavin Free."  
"I know who you are."  
"Right...Do you have any idea where it is I'm supposed to be?"  
"Are you supposed to be with his Majesty the King?"  
"Well, I suppose so?"  
"In that case, come with me. I'm headed for him now anyway."   
The young peasant boy lead Gavin through the castle towards a huge set of double doors that Gavin didn't think he had ever been through before. They received some very disgusted looks on their way around, but the Prince was used to it. The young boy barely even seemed to notice when some of the judgmental stares were directed at him rather than Gavin.   
Behind the doors was a room that made Gavin's jaw literally drop. It looked almost like one of the famous Coliseums, and up high in the bleachers was the Mad King, sat on a throne that resembled the one in his throne room, but was crafted to a slightly smaller scale. The two Royal Guards stood on opposite ends of the huge open space that Ryan was overlooking, both of them beside an iron gate.   
"Gavin! I knew you'd find your way here eventually. We've been waiting to start. How do you like your new clothes?" Ryan's voice boomed, and the peasant boy flinched. Gavin only forced a weak smile in response to the question, mumbling an ungrateful 'thank you'. While Gavin approached the King in the bleachers, the boy sat down very far away from them. Ryan said nothing to him. He did not even spare him a glance. "Sit now, Gavin." Ryan requested, patting his lap. Gavin complied.  
"What's happening Ryan?"  
"Well, I figured it was about time you came to watch a show with me. It's one o my favourite pastimes." Ryan replied, an awful smirk on his face that Gavin could barely look at without wanting to cry, so he simply looked out onto the empty space in front of them.   
In unison, Ray and Michael pulled the leavers that were beside both iron gates, and they rolled open. Out, from Michael's side, stepped a tall man with long scruffy hair and an unshaven face. He was clearly a peasant in the Kingdom. From Ray's side, a small, frail girl, no older than fifteen, tiptoed out of her confinement with tears streaming down her face. Both of the peasants were clenching swords in clammy hands. When the man suddenly ran at the girl, Gavin came to terms with what Ryan's favourite pass time actually was.   
The man punched the girl down and she fell to the floor instantly. He continued to kick and punch her while she lay there, grunting and crying in pain. He was clearly hesitant to use his sword; he did not want to kill her. Gavin couldn't bare to watch, but he knew he had to. If he did not, he could never tell what Ryan would do to him; probably pit Gavin against someone down in that arena. Clearly, it was an extremely unfair fight. The young girl was weak, malnourished and very tiny. Soon though, it seemed the sympathy of the man diminished, which was understandable because the growing impatience of the Mad King loomed over everyone in the room. He pulled his sword up, ready to plunge it down into the screaming girl's throat.   
"Kaylee!!" The boy who had lead Gavin into the room shrieked from the bleachers. He was jumping from his seat into the arena and dashing with admirable determination to the small girl's rescue. Gavin assumed 'Kaylee' was his sister. They did look vaguely alike.   
Just as the peasant boy reached Kaylee, he collapsed. Simultaneously, Gavin and Ryan leaned forward and squinted their eyes, trying to figure out what exactly had stopped the boy from reaching his sister in time, and when they realised, there were mixed emotions to say the least. Ryan wore a proud and triumphant expression on his face, as he often did, and Gavin's expression was pure of shock and fear, as it often was. There was an arrow buried deep in the boy's chest and blood pouring out of his mouth and he collapsed. It seemed at some point the Ray, in a blink of an eye, had pulled a bow from his sheath, fired and hit home. He was still in the stance at which he fired when Ryan's applause filled and echoed throughout the room. Gavin covered his still open mouth his both hands, eyes widening. His boyfriend would not even glance at him. His boyfriend had just killed someone innocent and he had witnessed it. Slowly, Gavin was coming to terms with the fact that no matter how wonderful Ray seemed, he was a guard of the Mad King. He was just as insane as everyone here was. Everybody in this damned Kingdom was completely insane, psychotic and deranged. Even the one that Gavin had grown to love.   
"Beautifully executed Ray," Ryan proclaimed with a chuckle. "Now if the two of you would kindly continue? And I'd like to see a bit more of a fight Kaylee."  
Ryan was insane. Ray was insane. Michael was insane. Everyone here was fucking insane.

Obviously, Kaylee did not make it out of the arena. Rather unexpectedly so, however, neither did the tall man. Straight after he had spilled enough of Kaylee's blood to kill her, Michael plunged a sword into his heart, making Ryan erupt with laughter. Gavin was silent the whole time, just as he was silent as the two Guards, the two murderers, lead him back to his bedroom. As he expected they would, they followed him inside, closing the door behind them.  
"You killed those people," Gavin said.  
"Way to state the obvious." Michael replied, strolling casually over to Gavin's dresser and placing his sword on it. Ray took off his sheath and rested it with his bow on the wall beside the door.   
"What does it feel like?"  
"What?" Ray asked, sounding a little concerned.  
"Well, how does it feel? Being a murderer." Gavin spat back, collapsing onto his bed and turning his back on the Guards. Turning his back on his boyfriend and who he considered as one of his best friends (whether Michael knew it or not).   
"Gavin," Ray sighed. He was exhausted.   
"Look, I'm gonna leave you two to work this out. At least one of us had to be outside," Michael groaned, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. He disliked Gavin's tone, and wasn't in the mood to deal with his whining. Right now, the Prince had nothing to complain about; he didn't just have to take away the life of a man with the whole world ahead of him.   
Ray crawled into bed next to Gavin, wrapping an arm around the distraught Prince and burying his face in his sweet smelling hair.   
"Gavin," he said again.  
"Just don't leave me on my own again, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"You promise me? I don't like you and Michael without me. It's scary."  
"I promise."

0 DAYS REMAINING  
Ray did not keep his promise. The next morning, he was gone, and with his and Michael's absence came Prince Gavin's collapse.


	6. Dan and the Last Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's desperation hits it maximum level and he comes to Prince Gavin's rescue. How far will his escape plan get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i was editing this very late at night so i'm really sorry for any mistakes that may be here  
> i'd love to here from some of you about what you're thinking of the story so far, so please do comment :)  
> also, thank you for all the kudos they're what really encourages me to carry on writing

There was one window in Gavin's bedroom that lead to a very extreme drop. Until now, he had always been terrified of it, convinced there was some kind of alarm system attached to it in case he ever built up the nerves to try and escape through it. But when he had woken up alone in bed, with no sign of Ray or Michael anywhere, even after Ray specifically promised not to leave him, he was furious. All of Gavin's troubles and concerns and anxieties boiled up into a frantic mess of rage.  
The first thing he did when his feet hit the floor was scream. Not in pain like usual. In anger. He pulled the dresser away from the wall, shoving it over onto the floor with brute force, the contents of the drawers scattering everywhere. Gavin kicked over his wardrobe and spent a few minutes ripping at the clothing inside, littering the torn pieces of fabric around the room. Fumbling slightly now, hands shaking with rage, Gavin ripped the clock off of the wall and threw it at the mirror that hung beside his bed. It shattered into millions of dangerous shards, just as Gavin had done. In the final moments of his tantrum, he picked up his chair and threw that at the window, breaking the glass and sending the object flying through the air outside. Finally, this felt like enough. He sat back down on his bed and examined the damage he had cause. Satisfied, Gavin rested himself back onto the bed and fell asleep once again.

"See him?" Ryan pointed down at the man in some kind of black, inconspicuous armour sneaking into the obsidian castle with a small, fragile girl by his side. The King and Ray were stood at the very highest point of the castle, overlooking every bit of land that stretched between the courts of King Jack and the courts of the Mad King. Even without confirmation, Ray knew that the man in the armour was Dan. This rescue mission was the one that Ryan had been counting down to for the past week. The King was very much prepared.  
"I see him, Sir."  
"Well, if I've judged the situation correctly, he's going to leave with Gavin soon. If you see Daniel Gruchy set one foot back into the woodlands from which he came with Gavin, you shoot him dead. No questions asked."  
"And if he leaves without Gavin?"  
"Let him go.   
"Yes, Sir."  
"If you mess this up Ray, you will be in an awful lot of trouble."

"Just drink it Michael, we haven't got time for this!" Kerry scolded, forcing the potion into Michael's mouth and leaving him with no choice but to swallow it. It still tasted just as bad as ever, but luckily, Michael could tell that they had not added anymore ingredients to the concoction just yet. He could feel the transformation into Mogar coming on. He embraced it. Better that than to fight it. 

The creaking of the opening door pulled Gavin away from his dreams of home. With a look of pure defiance in his eyes, he sat up and studied the figure at the door. It wasn't Ryan, which took away some of the admitted fear that was building. Sadly, it was not Ray. Too tall to be Michael. Who was this?  
When Gavin's tired, sleep blurred eyes finally adjusted to the lighting of the room, he came to terms with exactly who it was stood by his bedroom door. A face he never thought he'd see again.  
"Dan?" the name got caught in his throat.   
"Yeah, it's me Gav. It's me."   
Within seconds, Gavin was hugging Dan with all the strength he had left in him. He was weak and breakable now, but Dan was still just as strong as ever. The Knight held Gavin in capable, protective arms for a short while.   
"Gav, c'mon we have to get you home. Fast."

Lounging nonchalantly on his throne, the King did not even glance up as the small peasant girl burst through his doors. The insignificant girl they had sent over with Dan from Jack's Kingdom. Ryan already had his plans for her.   
"I am here. I am here and therefore you must let Prince Gavin leave!"  
"Do I look like I'm stopping him sweet heart? He is well within his rights to leave."  
The girl was grabbed and held in place by two Knights. She did not struggle but simply hung her head in defeat.

Practically carrying Gavin as to escape quicker, Dan fled the castle. The Prince navigated him to the front gate, which was surprisingly already open, and they dashed through it with admirable determination. Gavin couldn't help but sneak a quick look back at the castle. In the end, it turned out to be good thing that he did, because he caught a quick enough glance that he managed to spot Ray, firing an arrow directly at Dan. Shockingly, the Prince's reaction was the literal definition of 'just in time' as he shoved Dan to the side. The air bound arrow impaled itself deep in Dan's shoulder rather than it's intended target; his heart. He cried out in pain.  
Gavin was not focused on Dan's cries. Gavin was focused on the pair of pure white eyes getting closer and closer. Memories of Michael in the panic room came flooding back to him. Mogar. That awful creature Ryan turned Michael into. The beast was approaching; quickly.  
"Dan, run! Daniel, you run away right now and you do not turn back."  
"I'm not leaving you here!?"  
"Don't you get it!? I can't leave!! If I go with you, he'll send Mogar after us, we'll be dead within minutes and-"  
"Who the Hell is Mogar!!?"   
Ironically, at that very moment, the beast tackled Dan to the floor and took a worrying amount of flesh from his arm in his mouth. Dan screamed, lashing out at the creature with his sword, plunging it into Mogar's shoulder. Mogar did not seem at all fazed by this, and simply took to baring his teeth and leaning into Dan's throat.   
An arrow sent the beast flying off of Dan before his teeth broke the skin at Daniel's neck.   
"Run!" Ray hollered at the Knight from his advantage point at the top of the castle. Pulling himself to his feet and quickly applying pressure to the wound on his arm that was gushing a terrifying amount of blood, Dan turned to face Gavin again. The Prince was horrified.  
"This isn't over. I promise you Gavin, this is not over. I'll bring you home if I have to start a war to do it." With that, Dan was gone, taking off back into the woodlands. Gavin wanted so desperately to follow him, but if he did, he knew the destruction the would follow.  
When Gavin turned back towards Mogar, he was met by the regular eyes of a sympathetic Michael Jones. The effects of Mogar seemed to have diminished when the arrow hit. Ray was clearly making his way down, as the space he previously occupied was empty.  
"Michael?"  
"Before you say anything, no, it isn't okay."  
Ray joined them very shortly after, the King and two knights approaching behind him.  
"Would anyone care to tell me who fired that arrow at my Mogar?"  
Ray indicated that it had been the gate guard who was stood in front of the Mad King, though it had obviously really been him and it was a terrible lie. Unsurprisingly, Ryan caught on. He reached forward and snapped the gate guard's neck, the man's limp body falling down dead instantly. Gavin whimpered at the cracking sound.  
"And that, Ray, is why we don't lie. It gets people killed. Also, you've upset our little Gavin. I swear Ray, you're some kind of monster, so you will be treated like accordingly in the chambers," Ryan said, turning his back and heading back towards the iron gates. It was all he needed to do to get everyone to follow.  
The two Knights, two Royal Guards and the Prince Gavin followed Ryan all the way down to the halls of the torture chambers. He pulled back the bars on Ray's cell with a squeak of protest from the old iron. Even the castle itself didn't want to see Ray hurt. But Gavin did.  
It was an awful thought really. Ray was Gavin's boyfriend. One of the only people who cared for him. Unfortunately, the only thing about Ray that the Prince could recall at that moment, in that moment of pure rage, was that he had just tried to kill his best friend. If Gavin had not turned to take one last look at the castle when he did, then Dan would be dead. Killed by who Gavin believed was his true love. All Gavin really wanted was for Ray to receive an appropriate punishment; he would never wish anything more than a few whip lashes upon him. He did love him, after all.   
Sad really, that even in those moments he spent wishing such harsh punishments upon the one he supposedly loved, Gavin could not feel his sanity deteriorating. He could not grasp the idea that his human emotions, his feelings of love and compassion, were crumbling. Corrupted by the Mad King and his messed up ways.

Ray was harshly beaten, whipped and then brought back up to the throne room. Ryan claimed he needed the Guard's assistance, so they would have to continue his punishment later on. So there in the throne room they stood. The broken Guards, the crumbling Prince, the Mad King and the sacrifice. The sacrificial peasant girl from Jack's kingdom. Gavin recognized her instantly and, despite Ryan's orders to stop, approached her with careful strides. He knelt in front of her so as to be at eye level with the very small girl. She did not look a day over 12.  
"Lucy. It was very brave of you to come here for me," Gavin started, a tone in his voice that none of the three Royals in the room had ever heard before. He was gentle and caring.   
"I came for you, Prince Gavin, I came to rescue you!" Lucy was in hysterics. Tears gushed from her eyes as she grabbed at Gavin's shoulders and shook him, as if trying to wake him up from a bad dream, but it was all too real. And suddenly, Michael and Ray saw Gavin for who he truly was. Who he used to be.  
Gavin was a Prince. A very highly respected man. A man who people would willing die for, willingly let their children die for, because he was worthy of that. What shocked them most of all, however, was that he was a king, forgiving and loving Prince. That was a kind of royalty they had never encountered before. They wondered for a while if everyone in Jack's kingdom was like this, if maybe even King Jack himself was like this, but it seemed unfathomable. Surely a King could not be merciful? Could not have a warm heart? Could not be forgiving and caring?   
"Thank you, Lucy. Everyone is so proud of you, you've done so well...Well done, Lucy." The girl was still crying when Gavin got up and backed away from her.   
"Ray. Kill her," Ryan commanded, and Lucy screamed as he pulled back his bow, ready to shoot. Ray's eyes flickered to Gavin for a moment, as if for confirmation. The green eyes he was met with were cold and lifeless.   
"Do it." Gavin assured, slowly averting his gaze to the shaking mess of a girl on the floor of the throne room. The arrow pierced her heart. She died instantly.

"I nearly got away," Gavin said, his voice muffled as he buried his face in Ray's shirt. Once the King had discovered the wreckage of Gavin's bedroom, he had moved the Prince back down to the chambers. There he sat on the stone floor, in between the Royal Guards who he held onto for dear life. He had one hand desperately clutching Ray's shirt and the other gripping Michael's hand with all the strength he could muster. "I could have escaped with Dan."  
"You wouldn't have gotten very far, Gavin." Ray sighed. Gavin knew he was right.   
"Maybe not. But I would have been with Dan, even just for a moment. I just miss him so much."  
"I'm sure he misses you too, Gav." Michael assured quietly. It was not often that Michael contributed at all to trying to cheer up Gavin, but ever since the King began experimenting with Mogar, he seemed to have opened up a lot more.   
Finally, Gavin lifted his head from Ray's chest. He released the two Guards.  
"I'm so sorry..."  
"Don't be."  
"But I am. If I had never come here, I really doubt Ryan would be doing all these tests on Michael. Ray, he would still trust you. He wouldn't be hurting you two if I wasn't here."  
"Don't even think about blaming yourself for this shit Gavin," Michael said sternly, standing up from his place beside Gavin and brushing himself down. "It's all fucked up. Everything about this damn place is fucked up, and sure it got a little more fucked up when you got here, but...me and Ray chose to like you." He shrugged. "And there's nothing you can do about it." Suddenly, Michael was grinning and ruffling Gavin's hair, cooing him, calling him adorable and Gavin was laughing and nothing really mattered anymore. Gavin knew the Guards had to leave. He knew they would get in trouble if they didn't leave, so he felt complied to get them out of here.  
"Kiss me," he mumbled to Ray, and within seconds there were lips on his. He savoured the moment. With great reluctance, he pushed Ray away. "Go. He'll get mad."  
The Gaurds spared one last chuckle with Gavin before they left him alone in the chambers. 

King Ryan seemed to suddenly have very many tasks and activities for his two most trusted Guards in the few days after Gavin was thrown back into the chambers. They were prevented from visiting Gavin due to their newly acquired busy schedules. The only person Gavin saw for days and days was Ryan. Ray saw no one for days, spending all of his time alone in the archery zone after the King insisted he improve his shooting skills (though there honestly wasn't any room for improvement). Michael was greeted every morning by the hauntingly familiar padded walls of the panic room, and Kerry's pen scrawling notes on the page was the only thing he heard for days.  
As always, when Ray entered the archery zone, it was isolated. He took his regular spot and begin firing, hitting every target with exact precision. The click-clack of boots against the floor behind him brought him to attention. No one had ever disturbed him here before. Pathetically, he wished to turn around and be met with Gavin's bright green eyes. Foolishly, Ray wanted to cuddle his boyfriend and tell him how much he missed him, teach him more about how to aim correctly and never let him go back to the chambers again. Over time, Ray's feelings for Gavin had developed significantly, to the point where he could really honestly say he loved the Prince. Maybe still not quite in the way that you were supposed to love a boyfriend, but he loved him nonetheless. He figured that was enough. Quite obviously, it wasn't.  
Another obvious fact; it was not Gavin's footsteps approaching Ray in the archery zone.   
"Beautifully executed Ray," Ryan praised, and the three worded sentence was eerily familiar. He said it nearly every time Ray killed.   
"Thank you Sir. I've got in a lot of practice."  
"Well that's fantastic. I would like you to perform with flaming arrows at tonight's festival, Ray, that would be stunning!"  
"Festival, Sir?"  
"Festival indeed. It's about time we started our celebrations!"  
"May I ask, what is the occasion?"  
"The beginnings of war, of course."

The celebrations started at exactly 9 pm that night in the gardens of the obsidian castle. Fires were blazing in every corner and the air was thick with smoke, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. There was some gladiatorial combat going on on the center stage, pools of blood from previous competitors splashing into the crowd; the people laughed. A whole corner of the garden was dedicated purely to various forms of animal sacrifice that the attendees of the party could either watch or participate with. Loud music blared from speakers dotted all around the area. It was certainly different to any party Gavin had been to in Jack's kingdom, but he tried to ignore the complete brutality of the whole ordeal and simply enjoy it. The music made it easier to pretend the whole thing was normal, and when Ryan un-clipped the leash from his collar, he perked up quite a bit.  
"My King!" Gavin yelled over the music with a smile on his bruised mouth. The smile split the healing cut back open and it sprayed some fresh blood. Ryan smirked at the sight. He had really done a number on Gavin since he had been accommodated in the chambers.  
"Yes, Gavin?"  
"Can I please go and look for Michael and Ray?" He requested, growing more and more timid with each word. Ryan's laughter boomed over the music and he petted Gavin's head a little more harshly than necessary.  
"Go on then. But remember, be at the center stage in an hour. It will be just like we rehearsed."  
"Of course, my King!" Gavin took off.  
"My God, he's like a puppy. Very loyal...Very obedient." King Gus nodded in approval of Ryan's work on the young Prince. He and some other high-ups from his Kingdom had traveled over to the lands of King Ryan to join in the celebrations of war. He and Ryan were very close, and were hoping to co-operate in the oncoming battles.  
"Well, he wasn't exactly hard to break." Ryan pointed out with a low chuckle.   
"He seems to have taken a liking to your Guards though. Won't that be a problem later on?"  
"I wouldn't think so. I'm more worried about Ray than I am about Michael."  
"Well, Ray will be a difficult one. He came from Burnie's Kingdom. There's no breaking that boy, no matter how hard you try, he will always feel sympathy. They're weak like that where he's from."  
"Sad, really. He has such potential. Oh well, if it is really necessary, I can spare one measly Guard."  
It didn't take Gavin long to locate Michael and sneak up behind him, jumping onto the Guard's back with a joyous laugh. Michael spun around confused for a moment before lightly throwing Gavin off of him and joining him in his fit of giggles.   
"Gavin! He really let you out for tonight?"  
Gavin nodded triumphantly. "I'm performing."  
"Oh you are? So is Ray! Right now actually," Michael pointed out, turning back to the event he had been spectating before Gavin had playfully attacked him. Ray was stood in the middle of a series of archery targets. He held his bow in his hands and had a pot of flaming arrows by his side; his eyes were covered by a black strip on fabric. Ray took a deep breath before firing desperately fast, hitting every target head on, directly in the center of each and every one. The event was followed by an immense round of applause from almost everybody at the festival. Gavin even caught Ryan and Gus clapping and sharing impressed looks.   
Ray joined Gavin and Michael shortly after. Ensuring no one around was watching, Gavin placed a sneaky kiss on Ray's lips and caught sight of his confused blush straight away, chuckling to himself.  
"You did great," Gavin said, watching Ray's face go from a confused blush to a sheepish grin. "Honestly, it was amazing."  
"Thanks, Gav. We missed you." Ray replied, pulling the Prince in for a hug without bothering to spare a glance around. He didn't care who was looking.  
"I missed you too."  
"Get this, Ray, Gav's apparently performing later on!"  
"You are? Really? What are you doing?"  
"Don't worry about that right now. Let's just have some fun!" Gavin encouraged with a smile that was laced with dread. He was entirely unprepared for his performance. Really, it was Ryan's performance more than it was Gavin; he just happened to be the main feature of it.  
Michael and Ray decided to shrug it off and comply with the Prince's wishes. They danced with him for a long time, had their fair share of play fights with one another and Ray and Gavin stole a lot of kisses while Michael fake gagged, bringing laughter to all three of them. Sooner rather than later, Gavin's hour was up.   
"Presenting, tonight's main event!" Kerry's voice shut the whole festival up, the music fading out and every attendee hushing their voices, turning their attention to the main stage. "Ladies and Gentleman, your King, his Majesty Ryan Haywood!" An eruption and cheering and clapping. "And his toy, Gavin Free!" An explosion of pointing and laughter.   
The stage suddenly parted, revealing a giant pit of lava. Chained to the two trees on either side of this death pit so that he hung directly over it was a now shirtless Gavin Free. All of his marks were out in the open for everybody to see; the whip lashes, the burn marks, the bite marks, the scratches. Everything was on show. Ray and Michael had managed to position themselves right at the front of the crowd, and when they realised what the main event would consist of, they wished they hadn't. Ryan was stood by one of the trees that held Gavin's chains, a crank beside him. When he turned it, Gavin's body lowered down towards the lava pit. The Prince wriggled and writhed, desperately trying to get away, whimpering and crying. But it was just as they had rehearsed. Like Ryan had promised.   
The audience encouraged Ryan to lower the boy further down. Michael and Ray were watching silently, their gazes fixed intently on Gavin. His screams filled the air, followed by immense laughter as he tried to swing away from the boiling hot lava bellow him.  
Then, something happened that they had not rehearsed. The chain on Gavin's left wrist snapped. It was only his quick reaction to grab at the chain holding his right wrist that saved him from from taking an unwanted swim. Everyone gasped. Ray held his heart and Michael covered his mouth with both hands. The laughter quickly continued though, followed by chants of 'lower, lower!'. Ryan pleased his audience, lowering the Prince once more.  
"Ryan! Ryan, stop!" Gavin pleaded, for real this time. This was not rehearsed. It was no longer a practiced performance but now a real risky stunt. Life or death. The iron of the chain was burning his hand. And at the moment he started to feel the burn, realisation hit him hard. The iron. Iron. It was going to melt. The one chain that was supporting him was melting before his very eyes. "Ryan!" He screamed.  
The last thing Gavin saw before the iron chain split was the purely evil smirk gracing the Mad King's face.


	7. The Story of Edgar and Prince Gavin Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ryan tells Gavin the story of Edgar, he is left with more questions than he began with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys  
> i just want to say thanks for the support from everyone :) the kudos and comments are very encouraging :)
> 
> so again, i'm really sorry but i'm editing late at night so mistakes may still be there  
> i always edit late  
> i'm dumb

As soon as Gavin started to feel the heat, it was taken away. As soon as he felt the burning on his skin, it dissipated, faded into nothing. All he could feel was Ryan's hand clutching the back of his shirt and the King's hot breath on his neck. He was paralyzed with fear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Gavin Free!" The audience erupted into laughter at Kerry's declaration as the King stood Gavin up and shoved him into the waiting arms of Ray and Michael.

"Take him away boys. I think he's seen far too much of the outside world for one night."

"Yes, sir." Michael and Ray barked in unison and the crowd parted for them. As Royal Guards, they had the unquestioned respect of everyone in the kingdom. And what is really meant by 'unquestioned respect' is 'you will show the respect of you will be killed'. Some real opinions of the two Guard's leaked through the cover sometimes.

"Fucking dogs. They live to serve," one man whispered to his wife as the Guard's passed him.

"I've never understood what's so special about them," a teenage girl said to her mother,not even bothering to try and conceal her gossiping.

"How quick do you think they'd be on the King's dick if he asked?" a man chuckled with his group of drunk friends.

Generally, Michael and Ray would go about their lives and ignore these inconsiderate comments. Unfortunately for the drunk men, they had struck a chord. Michael released his hold on Gavin. He drew his sword.

"Michael," the King's voice warned with very angry undertones, but Michael did not stop. Disobeying orders was unlike him. In all fairness however, his temper had been very uncontained in recent weeks; the reason for this was no secret. Mogar was having a lot of negative effects of Michael.

Slashing his sword across one of the drunk men's throats and sending him straight to the ground, dead instantly, was enough to bring Michael away from his blood lust.

"As a Guard of his Majesty the King, I expect your unquestioned respect. Anything else will not be tolerated." Michael stated blankly, as though he were reading from a book. The King nodded in agreement or approval. Taking Gavin's arm back in a tight hold, Michael dragged the Prince inside, leaving behind a dead man, some confused friends and a screaming nine-year old daughter. He was completely unfazed. Gavin was traumatized. Ray was just exhausted.

 

 

While Michael was securing Gavin's leash to the wall of his cell in the chambers, Ray stood watch outside, listening to the groans, grunts and cries from other prisoners like it was music. Gavin had been silent since his performance.

"Michael..." Gavin whispered, his voice raspy and breathless.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Edgar?"Michael stopped tying the leash to the wall. All movement froze for a moment and the entire torture chamber fell silent, as if all waiting upon the same answer. All expecting the same thing but hoping for something different.

"Gavin..." Finally, Michael broke the awful silence. Quiet in the chambers was still eerie. Ray had entered the cell and sat down beside Gavin, holding one of the Prince's hands in both of his. "There is no such thing as Edgar."

"Don't listen to these people Gav, they're crazy-" Ray began, but was cut off almost straight away by the wails of the woman in Gavin's neighboring cell.

"Don't you lie to him! He deserves better!"

"Gavin, please, there's no such thing." Michael confirmed again, pleading with the Prince to believe him. Gavin's expression did not change.

"I didn't ask if he was real. I asked, 'who is Edar?'."

"A myth." Ray retorted, getting frustrated. "I didn't ask 'what' I asked 'who'."

"Ryan's favourite. Now let's just leave it at that, okay?" Michael asked, almost as though he were begging. The two of them were clearly very uncomfortable with this topic. Gavin craved more information, but refused to force them into a conversation they were so blatantly against having."We don't talk about 'Edgar'."

 

"Ryan!" Gavin screamed, at last managing to get Ryan's attention. The King had been so busy kicking and punching the crying boy on the floor that he had not listened to him at all. King Gus had infuriated him today. A message arrived from his kingdom claiming that their partnership in the oncoming war was 'dangerous' and had to be 'severed'. Ryan had entered the chambers yelling about how everything was ruined and how he'd have to change his whole plan before he started to brutally attack Gavin, as he often did. Luckily, after a while, Gavin's screaming had managed to bring the King back to his senses.

"What Gavin!?"

"I can't...I...I need..."

"You need what!?"

"I need...I need to see...A doctor...." Gavin coughed out, choking on his own blood after the last word. Ryan looked down at the Prince in disgust and lightly kicked him once more in the ribs.

"You're weak, Gavin." He told, before leaving the chambers. Gavin was grateful when a doctor showed up just five minutes later to tend to his wounds. Either Ryan really did have a heart, or there was something he was keeping Gavin alive for. Clearly it was the latter, but as unfathomable as it may seem, Gavin could still hope.

 

"If we're going to do this, King Jack has decided that we're going to do it traditionally and fairly," Geoff explained to the Mad King. His holographic image was presented right in front of King Ryan's throne, and the two Guard's were stood either side of him despite their presence not really being necessary.

"Go on," Ryan requested, sounding very bored.

"Within the next 2 weeks, we attack your Kingdom. All of our armies. All of our forces."

"Sounds exciting. I'll be waiting."

 

"Ryan?" Gavin whimpered quietly. He was laying half naked in the King's bed, somewhere he hadn't been for a while and despite the comfort of the mattress, Gavin missed the stone cold floor of the chambers. It was much more inviting. Ryan had one arm wrapped loosely around Gavin's waist, and with his free hand, he was playing gently with the Prince's hair.

"Yes Gavin?" He replied in his gentle voice, reserved for these moments that he spent with Gavin. His calm moments. His loving tone.

"Who's Edgar?"

The King did not react in quite the same way that Michael and Ray had to the question. Instead of stopping dead in place and falling speechless, Ryan simply out on his usual smirk and cleared his throat.

"I'll tell you all about Edgar, Gavin." Ryan stated, and suddenly, his voice dropped a little, they way it does when you begin to read a story. "A young boy once came to my Kingdom hoping to learn how to plan a successful attack against my people. Obviously, the boy failed and was caught by my lovely Guards. That boy was Edgar. Now, Edgar wasn't exactly a bright kid, and in all the time he spent with the Guard's, he only went and fell in love with one of them. Sadly, the Guard was weak. He felt sympathy. So, even though his feelings for Edgar were not true, he played along with the boy, tried to please him and made an effort to show him the love that he needed. Now, when I found out about this little love affair, obviously I wasn't very happy at all. So, away Edgar went. Into the hole. Where he will stay." With that, Ryan climbed out of the bed and headed towards the en suite bathroom.

Obviously, Gavin knew that this was not the story of Edgar. This was really the story of Prince Gavin Free. Ryan had somehow found out about his relationship with Ray, and Gavin really wasn't feeling any particular need to be put in 'the hole'. For a long while, the Prince thought about what Ryan had said about how Ray's feelings 'were not true' but 'he played along'. Tears stung in his eyes but were under no circumstances allowed to escape anymore. Gavin had done enough crying to last him the rest of his life already. Quickly, he pushed these horrible thoughts of Ray out of his mind. If it was true, then Ray would not have stayed with him this long. But really, how long had it actually been? Gavin didn't really count the days anymore. It felt too much like counting down to his own death. And as much as he knew he wasn't really living anymore anyway, simply existing, he still wanted something real. Ray was his real.

Gavin thought about Edgar. He wondered if Ryan told every single person an alternated version of the Edgar story to suit their situation. If so, then maybe Edgar really was a myth. Or maybe, Edgar wasn't so much a person, but more of a concept or an idea.

 

"This is so wrong," Dan muttered, shaking his head and rubbing at his tired eyes. Seated at the conference table along with the King and himself, was Prince Geoff, Princess Griffon (thought not oficially, that's how Dan liked to refer to her), Joel, Caleb and Lindsay. "It's my best friend's birthday and I'm sitting here preparing for a war."

"A war that will save him," Geoff added reassuringly patting Dan's shoulder with a saddened smile. Everyone was exhausted. Everyone was upset. Everyone just wanted Gavin back.

"Listen," Dan began. "If we don't manage to get him-"

"No!" Jack's voice boomed, silencing Dan and catching everyone's shocked attention. "N-no..." the King clarified, more composed. "I won't lose anyone else to the Mad King."

Jack and Lindsay shared a look before returning to their work.

 

"Morning Gavvy," Michael exclaimed, pulling back the iron bars on Gavin's cell and lightly shaking the boy to pull him away from his dreams of Dan and Jack. "Happy birthday." He grinned. Gavin couldn't help but return Michael's smile and the hug that followed shortly after.

"Thank you, Michael. How'd you know anyway?"

"Ryan. He's got a present for you apparently."

"H-he has?" Gavin was genuinely shocked and admittedly, slightly afraid. What could Ryan possibly have got for him?

"Yep. Ray's waiting upstairs too," Michael added with a suggestive smirk. It eased Gavin's nerves a little but it did make him blush when the Guard wiggled his eyebrows at the Prince, teasing him about his and Ray's relationship.

"Stop it, you!" Gavin chuckled, lightly hitting Michael on the arm before heading up the stairs with him. Sure enough, there was Ray, waiting with a single rose at the top of the steps. Handing Gavin the flower and kissing him on the lips with no shame at all, Ray wrapped an arm around Gavin to pull him in a little more. Gavin's blush from his previous teasing deepened and Michael exploded into a fit of giggles.

"Happy birthday, Vav-"

Before Ray could correct himself, Michael was straight on it. "Vav!? Who the fuck is Vav!?" Tears were forming in Michael's eyes because of his immense laughter and Gavin couldn't hold back his own giggles. Ray joined them, mocking himself.

"'Vav', oh God, I suck."

"It's alright Ray, I like Vav, Vav is great!" Gavin giggled.

"Well, Vav it is!"

"Then you can be X-Ray!"

"X-Ray and Vav!" Ray yelled loudly, emitting another round of laughter from the trio.

"You guys sound like the lamest fucking superheroes to ever walk the Earth," Michael wailed between chuckles.

"X-Ray and Vav?" Gavin said.

"X-Ray and Vav." Ray nodded.

 

Ray and Michael had escorted Gavin to the arena (where he had seen the two peasants fight to the death) which he was surprised to see entirely full of excited looking people. When the crowd caught sight of him, they exploded into applause. Ryan was perched on his throne up on the podium that overlooked everything and Gavin could barely even feel himself being towed up the steps towards him by the Guards. He was distracted by the reaction to his entrance, as what was normally cruel laughter was replaced by clapping and cheering of appreciation.

"Gavin, my little Prince! Happy Birthday!" Ryan's voice boomed over the sounds of the people.

"W-what?"

"I said happy birthday!"

"Did you just call me 'Prince'?" Gavin was baffled to say the least. His nicknames around these parts did vary; 'bitch', 'whore', but never 'Prince'. When Gavin turned his confused gaze to the Royal Guard's, they seemed just as puzzled as the boy himself.

"Yes, Gavin. I did." At that moment, Kerry tapped the Prince's shoulder. When Gavin spun around to face him, he wore a look of disdain and was holding a red velvet cushion on which rested a small silver crown. It resembled the one that King Ryan himself wore, only his was gold and much bigger. "My gift to you is the right to my Kingdom once I die. You are the Prince of these lands now Gavin."

"...The..Prince?"

King Ryan nodded, and with cautious hands, lifted the small crown from the it's place and gently placed it on top of Gavin's wild brown hair. It seemed to be a perfect fit on him.

"Congratulations, Prince Gavin."

The audience cheered and clapped and some even shed tears of joy. Michael kept a completely straight face, his stare set intently on the newly crowned Prince. Ray's was close to tears, though he kept it inconspicuous. Ryan looked triumphant.

Kerry stood with his arms crossed across his chest. He glared at the back of the Prince's head in disgust as the boy thanked Ryan over and over, truly grateful for being granted with his new position. That boy had taken what rightfully belonged to him. Everything Kerry did, he did to serve Ryan, and yet, this trespasser, this foreigner, this bitch was more important than him.

Kerry wanted Gavin dead.

 

The idea had come to Ryan in a dream. He had gone to bed with a million different thoughts racing through his mind of what he should do with Gavin for his birthday. As it went, Ryan's dream (featuring an awful lot of Gavin's loved ones and an awful lot of blood and gore) had been the one idea that confirmed Gavin's present. A crown and a title.

_"Oh Gavin..." King Jack was defeated. All of his armour was shattered and discarded, leaving him with nothing but thin fabric shirt and pants and a diamond sword. "Gavin...I'd rather die than take you home to your mother like this."_

_"That could be arranged." Gavin replied, his voice smooth and menacing. He had Ray's bow ready to fire in his hands and Michael's sword sheathed at his belt. The two Guard's stood defenseless behind him but they were not scared of Jack. They were terrified of Gavin. The boy's eyes were rimmed with red and he was soaked from the neck down in blood. Geoff's Ramsey's blood, Ryan couldn't help but notice, as he saw the mutilated corpse that lay by Gavin's side. Lop-sided on his head, holding down his blood matted hair was a small silver crown. It had the emblem of the Mad King on it. Ryan soon realised that this was the Prince's crown he had been intending to give to Kerry when the time came. It looked amazing on Gavin._

  _"Why Gavin...How did you end up like this? What happened to you!?" Jack pleaded, on his knees before the Prince now._

_Gavin laughed. It was malicious and shameless. "Ryan taught it to me; the art of murder. It's a beautiful thing really. Won't you let me show you, Jack?" With that, he released the string of Ray's bow and sent an arrow directly through King Jack's right eye, followed by maniacal laughter on his part. Ray brought both hands up to cover his open mouth and Michael audibly gasped. Upon hearing this, the Prince's head snapped round to stare the two of them down. The smirk did not leave his face as he approached his boyfriend. "Ray. My Ray." He said as he grabbed hold of the boy's hands, pulling them away from his face and forcing himself upon him. Ray grunted against Gavin's lips and tried desperately to push him away but Gavin would not give up. He forced his tongue into Ray's mouth and Ryan watched as tears spilled from the weaker Guard's eyes. He felt an insane amount of pride and victory._

_"Gavin, please...Leave him alone!" Michael begged, moving as if to break the two of them apart but was stopped when Gavin put Michael's very own sword against the Guard's throat. With an arm tightly around Ray's waist to hold him in place against him, Gavin turned his attention on Michael._

_"Do you have the potions with you Michael?" He asked, the calm of his voice becoming sinister._

_"Y-yes, Sir." Michael replied, tears of his own starting to flow._

_"I want to see you change."_

_"Gavin, please-"_

_"I want to see you change!" He shouted the words and left Michael fumbling for the potions in his pocket, pulling one out and unwillingly consuming the liquid. Quickly after, his body took the form of Mogar and Gavin chuckled. Planting one last kiss on Ray's lips, Gavin plunged his sword through the boy's body. "Dinner, Mogar." He said, throwing Ray's limp body over to the beast, who began to tear at the Guard's flesh, swallowing it whole._

_Prince Gavin began to laugh again and suddenly, turned to face Ryan. Up until this point, it had been almost as though Ryan was not even present, simply observing the scene from above._

_"How am I doing, my King?" He said, flashing a smile and revealing a mouth full of blood._

_"Fantastic, Gavin. You're doing fantastic."_


	8. Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's sanity deteriorates that little bit more everyday. Ray and Michael desperately want their old Gavin back, but he does the unforgivable, they fear he is beyond saving. Meanwhile, King Jack's armies are ready. The Kingdom's are on the very edge of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for this chapter being a little shorter than most and as per usual, i was editing late so dumb mistakes are due to me being to lazy to do anything properly   
> comments are very much appreciated, love hearing from you guys  
> and thanks so much for the kudos too, they're encouraging :) 
> 
> enjoy everybody!

"A prince, Ray! I'm a bloody Prince again!" Gavin giggled, cuddling his boyfriend close to him in the King's bedroom. Ryan had moved Gavin from the Chamber's into the King's very own room after granting him his new title. For now, he had some important business to attend to, so he left his Guard's in charge of Gavin in the bedroom. Michael sat at the end on the bed that Ray and Gavin were sprawled out across, awkwardly avoiding looking at them while they cuddled and kissed.   
"Just be careful, Vav." Ray warned. Quickly, he moved so that he was on top of Gavin, straddling his hips with a smirk on his face. Gavin's blushing was furious. "I don't want him corrupting your lovely little mind."  
"He could try for years and he'd never make me like him."  
"Just remember that Gavin." Ray said and suddenly, his lips were on Gavin's. It was a heated and passionate kiss, saying all the words that neither of them could speak. Gavin pushed his hand under Ray's shirt and gently, almost cautiously, ran his hand over the soft skin. He craved more contact. He always did.   
Ray could feel Gavin slipping away. The closer he got, the further away Gavin seemed to drift. Not so much physically, but the Gavin that he knew was fading. The more of Gavin that was lost to him, the more he started to realise how much he missed him. And with this stunning realization came a much more significant one. Somewhere along the way, somewhere within all the lies and pretending, Ray had fallen in love with Gavin Free. But not this Gavin Free. Desperately, he strives for more contact with the Prince, he ached to be closer with some ridiculous hope that the closer her got physically, the closer he would be to getting his Gavin back.   
"I love you Ray," Gavin mumbled between kisses, becoming much more forceful with the boy, but not in a way that made him uncomfortable. He tangled his fingers in Ray's dark hair, playing with it roughly while pushing Ray towards him. The Prince had become a lot more open with asserting his dominance lately, and as much as Ray couldn't deny he enjoyed it, it also concerned him. Not to mention how much he missed the times when Gavin would just hold him. Be gentle. The rougher Gavin got, the more Ray could see and feel the influence that Ryan had on him. Prince Gavin was crumbling into something unfathomable.  
"I love you too, Gav," it was true, but there was nothing in it.  
Ray did not want to talk anymore. He decided the best way to shut Gavin up was to get involved. So he started to grind himself against Gavin, emitting moans from the boy which caught Michael's attention.  
"Jesus Christ, I'm in the room! We're all friends here but I am not comfortable with watching you two fuck, so if you would kindly not."  
Gavin and Ray both giggled before the Guard rolled off of the Prince.  
Ray wondered if he could ever restore his old Gavin. What he should have been thinking about was whether or not he could pull Gavin up from his descent into the darkness. Into the madness.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will attack." King Jack's voice silenced all of his armies. The Knight in black armour, Daniel Gruchy, stood by his side, overlooking all of the forces that he had been trusted to lead against Ryan's armies while Geoff and Jack attacked the Mad King himself. "I want everyone in this room to be aware that some of us will not return. Death will be inevitable for a minority. Just listen to Dan, follow his orders and everything should go to plan."  
"But your Majesty, what do we do if we lose Dan?"  
"We will not lose Dan. Trust me, we won't. But in any rare circumstance that we do, then you respond to each other. All of you are the boss."  
The armies dispersed and went back to their training for the big day tomorrow. The big day that would initiate a war with the Mad King, something no one had dreamed of since the huge battle that had completely wiped out an entire Kingdom. Matt's Kingdom was long forgotten now. All they could do was pray that Jack's Kingdom would not suffer the same fate.  
Daniel spent a while watching over his armies. They practiced combat with each other, perfected their shooting, and some even celebrated. An awful lot of them were saying their goodbyes to their families, fully aware of the possibility that they would never return. A crushing thought passed through his mind at that point. 'I had better say goodbye to Gavin'. Obviously, he couldn't. There was no one in this world worth saying any parting words to other than Gavin for Dan. Nobody else mattered to him anymore. The Prince was all he had left.  
"Daniel?" Jack's voice broke through Dan's thoughts.  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"You need to promise me you'll stay focused on the task at hand. No matter what you see, your duty remains the same. All of these men are relying on you to lead them. You understand that, don't you?"  
"I understand, Sir."

Michael and Ray had been forced away to combat training, giving the King some alone time with his newly crowned Prince. They sat in the throne room, Gavin in Ryan's lap and both of them with their crowns atop their heads, while Ryan ran through his plans for the war in his head. Since King Gus had bailed on him, everything had to be changed. Not only that, he had also planned on Jack going all out in tradition and actually giving him a specific date on which that attack would begin; he did not. So Ryan was oblivious and very much alone.   
"Gavin?"  
"Yeah?" Gavin responded quickly, pulling himself away from idly playing with the fur on Ryan's royal cloak.  
"Do you think running more tests on Michael would be beneficial? We still haven't found a way to prolong the effects of Mogar on him."  
For a brief moment, Gavin was shocked that Ryan would ask for his opinion on such matters. Then he remembered that he was the Prince now. This was as much his job as it was Ryan's.  
"Well can't you just test out the Mogar potion on someone else? Maybe it'll last longer on other people. Everybody's different," Gavin shrugged. A smirk played at the corners of Ryan's lips as he pushed Gavin off of his lap and rose to his feet. The Prince stared up at him. An awful lot of regret flooded through him when Ryan spoke.  
"Well, if that's what you think, then we should try it out."

Kerry, Gavin and Ryan stood alone in the Panic Room. The King's assistant was very puzzled when Ryan handed him the red concoction that brought on the effects of Mogar.  
"Alright...So where's Michael?" He asked, laughing nervously as he did.   
"No Michael today. It's all for you." The Mad King leant back against the padded wall. The smirk that he had tried to conceal earlier was tainting his features. Gavin was concerned. But Gavin was interested.   
"Drink it, Kerry." He commanded. The forceful tone in his voice shocked him; Gavin had never given an order in his life, not really. Back in Jack's kingdom, he tended to sound a lot more like he was making a request.  
"But, Sir! We have tested this on so many...It only works on Michael, we know that, we know this won't work, we know, we-"  
"Kerry, your Prince has given you an order and I expect you to follow it." Ryan interrupted harshly, punctuating his sentence with a cold glare. Not without an accusing scowl in Gavin's direction, Kerry forced the foul potion down his throat, choking on it slightly, but consuming it all. There was a slight pause. A break in which the silence consumed all three of them. Kerry could feel the potion corrupting his blood. Ryan anticipated the results eagerly, already knowing what was to come. Gavin simply observed, intrigued. Growing fascinated as blood began to pour from Kerry's eyes. Becoming interested as pained screams tore from his throat and his spine shifted and cracked into a whole new position.   
The potion seemed to disagree with Kerry's bone structure, rearranging every part of his body. There were bones protruding from his legs and blood pouring from every wound and screams gushing out of his mouth. Slowly, he bled out on the floor of the panic room. He was reaching for Gavin. He was yelling about how he was going to kill him, but most of it was incoherent. Right until the very last breath, he screamed at the Prince.  
"You took it all from me!" He cried out. "Everything I worked for!" His voice was fading. "Every second of my life has been for nothing...All because of you..." At last, Kerry died. And despite the traumatic scenes he had just witnessed, Gavin seemed unfazed. Taking the notepad and pen that Ryan had given him in his hands, Gavin started to scrawl down some notes.  
"I don't think it works on other people, Ryan."  
"No, I don't think so either Gavin."  
"I suppose we'll have to try something else..."  
Even then, Gavin could not feel his sanity bleeding out of him. He could not feel the loss of his kind nature or the corruption of his caring mind. He could not feel the madness enveloping him. 

When Ray and Michael returned from the training room ot their own respective bedrooms which were right next door to each other, they were confused at the sight of some peasants scrambling over Kerry's belongings. They had been scattered outside the King's assistant's bedroom door.  
"What the hell is going on out here!?" Michael shouted, taking matters into his own hands and knocking the possessions away from people. "Put these back or the King will have your heads! What are you people even doing here, these are the royal rooms, it is no place for people like you!"  
"Haven't you heard Sir? The King's assistant Sir, Kerry Sir, he's dead Sir."  
"Dead?" Ray echoed. He was occupied with helping a young boy who had been trampled by the passing crowd. The announcement of the death of Kerry piqued his interest. "How?"  
"Killed, Sir. By Prince Gavin, Sir." The man chuckled, as did the rest of the peasants. Michael and Ray shared equally concerned looks.  
At that moment, the doors at the very end of the hall creaked open. The doors to the King's bedroom. Out stepped a dripping wet, shirtless Gavin Free, rubbing at his soaking hair with a towel. Catching sight of the hallway full of insignificant's, he scowled, but quickly replaced it with a beaming smile upon noticing Ray and Michael.   
"My boys!" He said with a smile, ignoring the silence that fell upon his people as he spoke. Nothing he said would be directed at them, but they would listen anyway. They would listen out of respect for the Prince, as they had been trained to do for their King.   
"Gavin," Ray said sternly. Hearing his actual name in Ray's voice, rather than just 'Gav' (or a newer one, 'Vav') irked the Prince slightly, bringing a frown to his features. "What did you do to Kerry?"  
"Oh, Ray. I was only trying to stop Ryan taking his experiments with Michael any further. You would have done the same thing."  
"You're not me, Gavin! You can't just sacrifice someone to make life easier for someone else! You killed someone, Gavin!"  
"You can hardly lecture me about making sacrifices for someone else's sake." Gavin took a few long strides to stand mere inches away from Ray. The Guard had never really noticed that Gavin was quite a bit taller than he was before, but now it seemed like the Prince was using that to his advantage. Ray couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.   
"What are you talking about?" He responded timidly, his voice failing him as he tried to keep himself strong.   
"You think I don't know our whole relationship is built on the foundations of sympathy? Let me ask you something Ray, did you ever really feel anything for me?"  
"G-Gavin! This has nothing to do with us!"   
"You pretended to love me Ray!" Gavin continued to yell, as though no one had even replied. "You took me when I was weak and vulnerable and you made me believe it! You said you loved me and I fell for it, I fell for you, Ray!" The Prince was growing frantic. Tears welled up in his eyes as he got closer and closer to Ray, shouting in the boy's face looking down on him. "I loved you! I still love you! You're fucking evil Ray! Evil!"  
"Gavin, PLEASE!" Ray's cries finally brought Gavin back as the Guard winced against the bruising grip Gavin had on both of his wrists. "Let go!"`  
Dropping both his hands to his sides, Gavin took a few shocked steps back. He stared down at his hands, bewildered and disgusted. Quickly, he took off back towards the bedroom, pushing past Ryan who had been leaning against the door frame observing the scene. A smirk graced the King's face.  
While Ray stared in disbelief with tears in his eyes at his King, Michael stared with devastation at Ray. He had never seen Ray happier than he was with Gavin in these past couple of days. To watch it all crumble was taking away his hope. Michael didn't know why, but Gavin seemed to have brought new life to him, a refreshed belief that he would make it out of this place alive one day. Head back to where he came from and make everything alright again. Seeing Gavin break under King Ryan brought him back to his senses. There was no hope here. No chance. And certainly no 'happily ever after'. 

Ryan went to bed that night with content comfort and pride in his work. His Prince lay beside him, wide awake and in a very bad place mentally. He had drifted into the void of madness, and though he was still swimming in and out of it, Ryan knew it would engulf him very soon. He closed his eyes and slept wonderfully, dreams of blood and Gavin.

Gavin did not sleep that night. Eyes wide open, he thought about Ray, shaking under his hold. The shocked, betrayed look in his eyes as the Prince turned to run away. Then, his mind, as it often did, drifted into thoughts of home. Dan's arms around him, whispering away all of the dark thoughts he was plagued with. Jack's comforting presence and Geoff's protective watch. Griffon's motherly care and Lindsay's friendly eyes. Everything he wanted but could not have. Michael's smile. Ray's love. His own sanity.

Michael stayed up, sharpening swords and staring at his own reflection in the polished diamond. Disgusted, he rested the weapon against his bed and collapsed into the sheets, unable to sleep after the days events.

Ray fell in and out of nightmares every hour and couldn't get the face of Gavin's fury out of his mind. There were hand print shaped bruises on his wrists that he let his tears spill onto. As much as Ray blamed himself, he blamed Ryan more.

Dan rode on horseback all night, his armies close behind and the King and Prince just in front. They had taken the long way to Ryan's Kingdom, knowing that the quickest route would be guarded very well with their recent declaration of war. At 4am that morning, they attacked.


	9. All Hail the Mad King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally declares war on Ryan but nothing really goes to plan; not for anyone.

Clearly, somewhere within his disgusting thoughts, Gavin had drifted off to sleep, as he woke to the sounds of men yelling, swords clanging and blood pouring. When he rolled over to confront King Ryan all he found was an empty bed. The King was missing. There was a battle outside. His Kingdom had come back for him. Rushing towards the door without a care in the world, Gavin was shocked to be stopped in his tracks by a note on the door. A note written in scruffy red ink.  
'Put on your best clothes and come to the Throne Room. Don't forget the crown.  
Ryan'  
Frantically, Gavin tore through the clothes that were hanging on his side of the wardrobe, knowing exactly what Ryan meant by 'your best clothes'. He quickly located the thin black fabric that bore the emblem of the Mad King and pulled the clothing on. Grabbing his small silver crown from the desk and placing it gently on his head, the Prince rushed through the doors and down the eerily empty halls to the Throne Room. He opened the doors.  
"My Prince! How lovely of you to join us! Come, come!" Ryan laughed jovially. He was patting his lap inviting Gavin to sit. Ray and Michael stood on either side of the throne, dressed for battle and clutching their weapons. They were aching to be a part of the battle outside. Wordlessly, Gavin perched himself on Ryan's lap. And at that very same moment, the huge oak doors burst open once again.  
"Gavin!?" Geoff cried, his sword ready and already soaked with blood.  
"Geoff!" Gavin shouted back, tears in his eyes as Ryan clamped a hand over his mouth in annoyance.  
"Hush now, my Prince."  
"Your Prince?-" Geoff started, a mocking tone in his voice since of course, Gavin was his Prince and no one elses. Until he spotted the silver crown rested on Gavin's head. Disbelief clouded his eyes, the hope draining from his face. "Oh, Gavin..."  
Speaking was not an option for Gavin with the King's hand covering his mouth so he opted to just cry instead. He had grown so weak, too weak to suffer through this. Home felt so close with Geoff here. So close he could touch it. But he knew he could never go home.  
Suddenly, Ray had pulled back his bow string and had a perfect shot lined up for Geoff's heart. Gavin squealed behind Ryan's hand, but it only resulted on the King tightening his hold.  
"Drop your weapons," the Mad King order. Sighing in defeat, Geoff let his sword clatter to the ground and he raised both hands. It had been so easy getting here! Of course Ryan would have his Guards!  
"Hey, let's not be rash, Kid," Geoff spoke directly to Ray, something the Guard was not used to prisoners doing. "I've got a wife and kid waiting on me back home."  
Ray hesitated, just long enough to allow someone else to sneak in undetected. The second he spotted King Jack in the room, he no longer knew who to aim at. He flicked between Jack and Geoff.  
"Michael, a little help here," he said between gritted teeth, feeling sweat form on his forehead. When he got no response or reaction at all, he started to grow infuriated. "Michael!"  
"You came back for him," Michael stated blankly. With the vice like grip he had on the hilt of his sword, his knuckles were whitening. His teeth were clenched. "You really came back for him. You never came back for me Jack...Why?"  
It took a moment for recognition to register on King Jack's face, but when it did, it was as though he were looking at a ghost. Geoff could no longer bare to look at Michael in the eyes. He dropped his gaze to the floor. Jack continued to stare, mouth agape, the whisper of Michael's name on his lips.  
"Michael...Michael Jones?" He stuttered in utter disbelief.  
"Why Jack!?" Michael screamed, losing himself. He ran at his King with all his might, plunging his diamond sword into the man's chest. Jack was immobile. Even as the sword pierced through him, he did nothing but stare at the Royal Guard.  
"Oh, Michael..." He choked on his final words before the sword was ripped away from his body and his blood soaked the floor. The King's limp body slumped forward. First to his knees, and then to the ground completely. He was dead. King Jack was dead.  
"Why..." Michael continued to ask, even as the King died, falling to his knees beside Jack's dying body. He grabbed the man's body and shook him. The blood was soaking his armour. "Why!? Why did you leave me here!? How could you!? Why!?"  
Geoff realised quickly that he had no time to mourn his King.  
"Gavin!" The Prince was struggling to release himself from Ryan's hold, but getting nowhere with it. Just as Geoff went to run to the Gavin's aid, he felt the watchful eyes of Ryan's archer on him, and didn't dare move another inch. Ray was still locked on target and ready to fire.  
"Kill him, Ray," Ryan said, a smirk evident in his voice. Again, Ray hesitated. A moment of nothing but Michael's incoherent screaming, Gavin's mumbled sobs and the sounds of war outside passed before finally, Ray had made his decision.  
"Run you fucking moron! Run away and don't look back!" He screamed at Geoff, dropping his bow and arrow to the floor. Sparing one last glance at his fallen King, Geoff did as he was told. He grabbed his sword from the ground and took off.  
"Well now," Ryan's voice dropped and Gavin couldn't help but whimper. This was how every torturous night he had spent with the man had began. A low quiet murmur of words breaking out into hitting and screaming.  
Grabbing Gavin by his hair, the King yanked him over to the window and smashed his face against it, the glass literally shattering with the force. A large cut opened on Gavin's cheek. The metallic pang of blood tainted his tongue.  
"Look at all of those people Gavin," Ryan yelled into the Prince's ear, pulling on his hair a lot harder. "Look at them! What are they without their King!?" He cried, pointing a finger at Jack's dead body. "They're nothing, Gavin! And I'm going to kill every last one of them and you're going to watch!" The corpses that littered the grounds outside were dressed in the colours of King Jack. Every last one of them. King Ryan was not lying at all. Finally, he threw Gavin to the floor and headed over to Ray. "You. I always had faith in you, Ray. I suppose I was wrong about your potential. Sad really."  
"Sir-"  
"Don't you fucking 'Sir' me. After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me? I think it's time we put you down, Ray."  
Ryan drew his sword in the blink of an eye and plunged it straight threw Ray's chest so it protruded from his back. He twisted it for good measure before removing it and stepping away, allowing the body to crumble before him.  
"RAY!" Gavin screamed, louder than he ever had and tears gushed from his eyes, mixing with the blood that poured from his cheeks so it appeared as though he were crying tears of blood. The Prince crawled to Ray's side and cradled his bleeding body. "Ray, Ray, no...Ray, please..." Quickly, Gavin searched his mind for some sort of medical ability, but all he could think to do was apply some pressure to the wound. He could feel Ray slipping away from him.  
"Gav..." Ray choked out the name. His eyes were flickering shut. "Gavin, speak to me..."  
"Oh, Ray...You saved me Ray," through his tears, Gavin forced a smile, wanting Ray's last image of him to be a good one. "You saved me. I was so close to giving up. You gave me something real Ray, and you came just in time. I see myself in you. You're my real, Ray. You're my real."  
"Gavin?...Gavin, I don't wanna die. I'm not ready. Gav-" Ray gagged on the blood in his mouth.  
"I know, Ray. I know." It was getting harder and harder for Gavin to uphold his smile. The tears would not stop. Ray's bleeding was relentless. Nothing would stop.  
"It was real, I promise. I love you, Gav...I love you...I'm so sorry. Gavin? Gavin...? Gavin, I can't see you."  
Shakily, Gavin pressed a kiss on Ray's forehead and took his hand away from the wound on his chest. He intertwined his blood soaked fingers with Ray's and grabbed hard. "I love you. You're my real."  
"You're mine." The Prince could literally feel the life leave Ray. Behind his closed eyes, in the few seconds before his last breath, Ray could see the view from the hilltop where he Gavin and Michael would occasionally go for lunch. He could smell the sandwiches they had packed and feel the warmth of the summer breeze. But it was just him. All alone up on the hill, staring out at Jack's marvelous castle walls. And right up on the highest platform in the Kingdom, two boys were sitting, waving at him and laughing together at the flag they had made. Slowly, Ray waved back. He died smiling.  
"Drink, Michael." Ryan commanded, forcing a small vial of liquid into Michael's hands. It seemed to glisten more than usual. More liquidized gold. Just as the potion fell past Michael's lips and slithered down his throat, yet another familiar voice caught Gavin's attention. It was getting too much for him. Covered in Ray's blood, he stood and stared towards the doorway, where a disheveled Lindsay Jones stood, dressed for battle.  
"Michael..." she said with tears tugging at her eyes. Without a second thought, she ran at the Guard and they embraced. They shared a short, undisturbed kiss. Gavin noticed that both of them were crying. Michael had even shared some tears for Ray, but these were fresh and full of joy.  
"Oh Lindsay...I thought I'd never see you again, I!-...Leave." He shoved her away from him violently, his eyes shifting between their regular brown and a blank white. "Run, please! Get away!"  
"Michael, I-" And Mogar took him. Quicker than Gavin had seen before, Michael's body took the form of Mogar and flailed uncontrollably at Lindsay. He caught her throat with his clawed hands and tore. With all her might, Lindsay pulled back just far enough so that he barely broke the skin.  
As far as Gavin could remember, Lindsay was a very strong women. Not exactly out-spoken or necessarily brave, but very strong nonetheless. And so, when she grabbed his hand and towed him out of the room, straight onto the battlefield, he was not exactly surprised.  
"Lindsay! We're going to get fucked out here!" Gavin yelled over the screaming and canon fire.  
"Well it's not exactly safe anywhere in this damn place, Gavin!" She cried, guiding him through the armies of corpses and men.  
When they arrived at a cornered off area that was being used to heal the injured with various potions, Gavin broke down in Lindsay's arms. It was slightly degrading to be seen crying in the arms of such a well-kept lady, but he could no longer contain it.  
"He's dead...Jack is dead, Lindsay...And Ray...Oh, my Ray!" He cried, falling into her tight hug.  
"Who is Ray, sweet heart?" She asked him, rubbing his back comfortingly. Gavin had not been touched so sincerely by anyone other than Ray in what felt like years.  
"He is...Well, he was my boyfriend I suppose," he told her, blushing like an idiot despite himself. "Tell me about Michael, Lindsay. Who is he?"  
"He was my husband. Jack sent him away on a mission similar to yours a few years back. Well, he never came back. Only difference was, no one went looking for him."  
"He killed King Jack." Gavin sobbed, mourning his King.  
"I know." Lindsay cooed. She stroked his hair. "But he's not the same man he was when he left. None of you are."

Ryan stormed down the corridors towards the stairwell that would lead him to the highest point of his castle. He didn't think he would end up this far into his plan; really he had expected Ray to kill Geoff once he was given the chance. This whole thing was just inconvenient.  
Upon passing the throttled gates to his Kingdom, the King saw a familiar face. King Gus leant against the wall just inside the castle, as though he'd been expecting Ryan.  
"Care to reconsider our deal, Ryan? I think I do want a piece of this acti-" He did not get the chance to finish his sentence before Ryan's sword had sliced his throat. He died instantly.  
"Tedious." Ryan murmured and continued on his merry way.

Joel and Caleb were finding the fight to be a lot more difficult than they anticipated. They had managed to kill off at least a quarter of Ryan's men, but they estimated that just under half of there own armies were already lying dead on the ground. The two of them worked very closely. They would not be the same without each other's presence. Joel had Caleb's back and Caleb had Joel's. Unfortunately, when Caleb really needed him, Joel was a little occupied. The beast Mogar bounded in to battle, choosing Caleb as his first target. Struggle as he might, Joel could not fend off the monster. Caleb was turn to bits within seconds.  
"Daniel!" Joel called to the head of the armies. "Look out!"  
Dan was seconds too late. Mogar picked him up and even as he thrashed and flailed, the beast barely even noticed. He carried Daniel as he climbed up the side of the castle, all the way to it's peak where the Mad King Ryan awaited his arrival with a smirk on his face and his crown on his head. It seemed as though the event had piqued everyone's interest. All battle ceased to spectate.  
Mogar dangled Dan off the edge of the castle top and Ryan stood by his side, petting the beast's head.  
"Good boy, Mogar. Now." Clearing his throat, Ryan let his voice boom over his entire Kingdom. "If Prince Gavin Free is among you right now, I encourage him to show himself for the sake of another loved one. Daniel Gruchy is it?"  
Dan struggled against the beast, but was not released.  
Breathing heavily with the blood still staining his face, Gavin stepped to the front of both armies to stare up at the Mad King. There were no tears. Not anymore.  
"Let him go!"  
Mogar pulled Dan back to the safety of the roof and Ryan summoned Gavin up. With fear for Dan boiling up inside him, Gavin complied, heading to the very top of the castle, knowing full well that he had an audience.  
"Well!" Ryan shouted. He was making a show out of the whole ordeal. Well, Gavin was more than ready to perform. His vengeful thoughts for both Ray and Jack were clouding his mind and a smirk even played on his lips. "Your King has fallen. What more is there to do?"  
"You tell me." Gavin shrugged.  
With an unconcealed maniacal grin, Ryan pushed a button on the wall beside him. The clicking sound was followed by cannon fire. Followed by the destruction of Jack's Kingdom across the waters. The castle was engulfed in fire and smoke as it crumbled. Even before the smoke cleared, Gavin knew there would be nothing left to admire. The view he Ray and Michael had spent so much time watching. The place he had grown up. Home.  
Ryan's laughter echoed through the air. He doubled over, holding his chest and trying to calm his evil chuckles but to no avail. Even as he spoke, their were tears of joy in his eyes and the remains of laughter in his voice.  
"Did you think it would be so easy to escape me, Gavin? You're mine now. You're MY Prince. And if you still want to go home, then please, feel free!" He signaled to the ruins of Jack's kingdom. "There is nothing there for you. Certainly no Jack or Ray! You are mine Gavin Free, and that is how it will remain."  
"Alright." Gavin said plainly. This caught Ryan off guard. He had anticipated tears. Thought about Gavin shaking and crying on the floor. Watching him crumble along with his home. This however was an outcome that had never even crossed his mind. "You win, Ryan. The Mad King will live on."  
A brief moment of agonizing silence. "I'm sorry, what?"  
"Well, really Ryan, where did you think you could go?" Gavin asked, looking around. He was blocking the only exit from the roof. Ryan was stood just at the edge of the castle wall. "You've started something that you can't stop." Gavin took a few courageous steps towards Ryan before he stopped to cry out. He yelled with all the intensity within him.  
"All hail the Mad King!"  
And with his holler, he ran at Ryan. With Ray in one hand and Jack in the other, he pushed the King from where he stood, sending him flying off the edge of the building. The fall lasted mere seconds but the impact was great. The sound of bones shattering was like music to Gavin's ears. Swinging his legs over, he sat on the edge of the roof. With some caution, Dan joined him. The smirk on his best friend's face worried the Knight deeply.  
"All hail the Mad King," Gavin repeated, a mere whisper this time.  
"What are you talking about Gav?" Dan said, in the same tone one would use with a delirious mental patient or a child.  
"I'm ready now, Daniel. I don't want to be a Prince anymore. I am a King. I am the King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not finished yet guys
> 
> would love to hear from you on how this is, so drop me a comment
> 
> ((i'm sorry for mistakes and stuff but i get really nervous when writing character deaths so i was kinda scared about posting this. i had to get it up before i changed my mind about even putting it up))
> 
> NOTICE  
> if this chapter seems rushed then that's because i was trying to get across how Gavin was not given any time to recollect his thoughts which overall lead to his impending insanity  
> sorry if i didn't quite convey the message but it was done purposely


	10. Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is the King, but how much of Gavin is really left? Dan and Lindsay are desperate to restore their friend's sanity and sadly there's only so much more they can take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this took so long. i had a lot of alternate endings planned out and there was a lot of writing and re-writing before i decided on this one!  
> enjoy it guys!

6 MONTHS LATER

"Your Majesty, an attack is approaching from the South again." Lindsay reported, her lower lip trembling as she stared up at the boy on the throne. Gavin was draped lazily across the over sized chair, the King's crown resting on his head. It was ill-fitting and did not sit right.  
The King grunted. "Fetch me my Mogar."  
"You mean Michael, Sir?" She clutched her clipboard close to her chest, ready for the onslaught of harsh words that were doubtlessly coming her way. No matter how many times she had to go through this, the King's adviser would stand her ground. She was utterly convinced that she was correct.  
"No. I mean Mogar. If I have to have this conversation with you one more time Lindsay, don't think I'm lying when I say it is the last conversation you will ever fucking have. That thing is not Michael, and it never will be. Never again. Michael is gone." Gavin snapped. He rose from his royal seat and approached the grieving woman, his two guards, Joel and Dan quickly scurrying to his sides. "Your husband died when Mogar was born. Sometimes we have to make these sacrifices. Deal with it."  
"You're insane," she said, with tears streaming down her face. Lindsay could not remember the last time she left the throne room without crying. "You're...You're a psychopath, Gavin."  
"Thank you for noticing."  
"What happened to you!? You were so kind-"  
"What do you think happened to me, Lindsay?"  
"Gavin..." Dan quickly interrupted, feeling his King's facade crumbling with the adviser's question. Gavin was insane. There was no question about that. But he was still his best friend, and Dan tried everything he could to stop Gavin from showing his true madness. The King was willing to kill whoever dared question him. Dan held him back, in a sick way.  
"Just go and get him," Gavin sighed, exhausted and watched his adviser scamper out of the room with tears still in her eyes.  
Everyone had known for months that there was no way in Hell of returning Michael Jones to his regular state. The potion that Ryan had forced upon him during the Great Battle of King Gavin had left him in the permanent state of Mogar. So, as the newly crowned King, Gavin made the decision to keep the beast locked away in the Panic Room in case he was ever needed. Gavin knew that Michael was in there somewhere, and that the former Guard probably hated him for not just ordering to have Mogar killed, but Gavin had found that putting his own selfish needs before those of anyone else was extremely satisfying.  
"Joel, pet?" Gavin said, bringing the Guard in question to attention. After the war, the newly crowned King had forced everyone to stay. Not that they would have had much choice anyway. Nothing was left of Jack's Kingdom after Ryan had fired the cannons on it, destroying every inch of the magnificent castle and all of it's surroundings courts. Unfortunately, without Caleb, Joel was not much of a Guard anymore. His face was set in a permanent scowl. He hated King Gavin for making him do this job. This was a far worse punishment than the execution that most of the soldiers from Jack's Kingdom had faced at the hands of the new Mad King.  
"Yes, my King?"  
"You don't make a very good Ray."  
"So you keep telling me, Sir. I'm sorry, but I still have no idea who you're talking about."  
"You wouldn't." The King exhaled loudly as Lindsay entered the room once again. "How dare you come back here without Mogar. You had specific orders, Lindsay." He growled sternly, holding his hand out to receive his diamond sword from Dan. The Guard handed it to him quickly, sympathy for the red-headed woman flooding his troubled eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry Sir, he won't come out! He won't, I'm sorry, please!" Lindsay trembled under the cold touch of the sword at her throat. Her strength had crumbled and faded away a lot since Gavin lost his mind. And of course, since she lost her husband for the second time. No one here was strong anymore; no one but Gavin in all his royalty. He held the power of everyone in the Kingdom in both hands.  
The sword clattered to the ground and Gavin nonchalantly shoved his adviser to the floor, literally walking over her to get out of the room. She did not get up until his footsteps faded off down the corridors. Dusting herself off, Lindsay rose to her feet and wiped her tired eyes. The glance she shared with Dan was short and knowing before they collapsed into each other's arms, both of them crying, hard and shameless.  
"We have to do it don't we? We have to..."  
"Yeah..Yeah, Linds, we have to. We've gotta kill him before he kills us."

Mogar sat in the corner of the Panic Room, wide blank eyes staring at his King. His owner. For he was simply a Royal Pet now.  
"What have I told you about this, you pest? Do as your told and get out of here right now." The Beast did not shift. He did not even move an inch. His lifeless gaze locked with Gavin's. With a sigh of defeat, Gavin gave in and entered the room, slamming the door behind him. He sat himself down beside the beast who finally looked away from him. "Yes, I know you're in there Michael."  
Mogar said nothing. He didn't even move, but Michael's voice was loud and clear in the King's head.  
'Look at yourself. You're disgusting. Ray would hate you, ya'know, if he were here to see it, he'd never forgive you for what you've become.'  
Gavin laughed. It was a humorless, dead sound that filled up the silence in the room. Still, the beast remained motionless.  
"And he wouldn't hate you too?"  
'You and I are not the same, Gavin. I can't change.'  
"I'm trying. I'm trying my hardest to find a way."  
'We both know that's not true. All you care about now is yourself.'  
The King laughed his empty laugh again. "Kill me, Michael. Fucking kill me."  
'You don't deserve it. You're not worthy of that kind of release; I want you to suffer. Live through what you've caused.'  
"You're not fucking real. I'm insane. There's nobody here but me." There was no reply. With a tut at his own stupidty, Gavin pulled himself up from the floor and tugged Mogar by his collar. The beast followed him out the door of the Panic Room while the King shook his head in disapproval. He truly couldn't believe he'd been dumb enough to think Michael was really talking to him through his fucking thoughts. Gavin knew he'd lost his mind, and he'd accepted it, but this was a new level of fucked up. Talking to himself? Pretending like Michael was still alive to hear him?  
"Off you go Mogar. To the gates please." Gavin ordered and luckily, the beast complied, bounding off to Guard the south gate of the castle from the oncoming attackers. The amount of attacks that several Kingdom's had offered just recently was nothing but an inconvenience.  
Finally, Gavin figured it was about time he visited his prisoners. This was by far his least favourite part of the day but unfortunately, it had to be done.

"Don't even try lying to me anymore. I know you've got a plan to get out of here, and I want in on it." Geoff growled, struggling against his restraints that attached him to the wall. His wife was secured to the wall opposite him, just far enough so that they could not touch. Seeing her so broken killed him a little bit more everyday but he still had the fire burning within him. The fuel to escape.  
"How could you possibly know that I've got a plan?" That voice replied from the neighboring cell, echoing throughout the chambers. He had not changed at all, even after six months of imprisonment, his voice was still just as smug as ever. Geoff could just imagine the arrogant smirk gracing his features right this second.  
"Because you're you. You've always got a plan." He said, sighing and giving up on his efforts to pull out of his chains. It was something he tried every single day despite knowing it would never work. Hey, he could still hope right?  
The familiar sound of heeled boots on the stairs sounded, signalling to all the prisoners that it was that time again.  
"I suppose we'd better quiet down. The King is coming," Geoff's neighbour said with a dark chuckle.  
King Gavin entered the halls and strolled casually past the first few cells, coming to a halt at Geoff and Griffon. Both of them struggled to look the boy in the eyes. The boy they had raised, treated as their own son since his mother had died at child birth. The boy they had watched climb to the highest point of their castle, his best friend at his side, just to put up a silly flag to represent his whole Kingdom that he admired so deeply. The very same boy that had stopped a war with a simple push. And the boy who had imprisoned them here after said war, since they refused to work alongside him as the new Mad King.  
"You two don't belong here," he stated blankly, trying desperately to hold their gaze but neither of the two were able to see those red rimmed eyes they had once loved. Griffon had not spoken a word since they were locked up. The only noises she had made were strangled sobs, so Geoff had to speak for the both of them. "I could give you so much if you would just agree to work with me. Look at Joel, he lost everything when Caleb died. I gave him hope."  
"You don't give people hope, Gavin" Geoff snapped, unleashing the fuming anger that had been building up inside him. No, he would not respect the King. He would not refer to him as 'Sir' or 'Your Majesty'. Fuck King Gavin. "You wave it in their faces then take it away from them! You leave them starving and desperate. You can't run a Kingdom, Gavin Free, you are no King."  
For a short moment, Gavin simply stared at Geoff, because this was the man that Gavin had respected, admired and loved like a father. Now, he was nothing. Gavin had broken him down, twisted and beaten him into nothingness and the mere thought brought a smirk to his face. Somewhere in his mind, he was screaming. That ounce of sanity that remained was kicking and crying and yelling and needing to get out, to resurface and stop all of this madness. Of course, though, there was no chance of that.  
The King shrugged and strolled along to the next cell with a mutter of. "Suit yourself." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly while he walked. "An extra beating tonight for you Geoffrey, you mustn't let me forget."  
Gavin came to a hault in front of the next cell along. This was the part of every day that he despised. With a loud exhale, he pushed back the rusty iron bars and entered the tiny prison, ignoring however reluctant he may have been.  
"Welcome back, your Highness." And there he was in all his bloody glory. The Mad King Ryan.  
Though, he was not much of a King anymore. While he had survived his tumble from the rooftop, it had been by the skin of his teeth. He had scarcely avoided bleeding to death from the impact of the fall, but with that help that Gavin forced his doctors to give the old King, he had made it out alive. As pleasing as it would have been for Gavin to have genuinely murdered Ryan, he knew he needed him alive. He believed that Ryan knew of a way to restore Mogar to his previous state of the regular Michael. This was someone Gavin needed, craved for, more than anyone in the world, for he knew he would never again see Ray or Jack. That was entirely impossible. Michael returning to him, however, was simply improbable. With Ryan's knowledge, Gavin hoped he could bring back the previous Royal Guard and rid himself of the beast Mogar.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere."  
"Tell me, My King," Ryan began again in a patronizing tone. He was mocking Gavin once again. "What is it like outside?"  
In all honesty, Gavin didn't think much had changed. He had made some renovations and added decoration here and there, but the Kingdom functioned in a similar way as it did under Ryan's reign. King Gavin had introduced a Public Execution platform, placed purposefully in the exact spot that Caleb had died on in the Royal Gardens, where crowds would gather to watch and celebrate the execution of prisoners. In front of the throne room, there was now one perfect rose encased in glass, a memoir to Ray Narvaez Jr. Every morning and every night, every peasant and every royal was obliged to pay their respects to the brave Guard or suffer the consequence of a torture sentence. Outside the castle, Gavin decided to head back to an old tradition. Severed heads on spikes surrounded the entire land that Gavin ruled.  
"The same." Gavin lied to both Ryan and himself.  
"You honestly believe that don't you? Pour soul." Ryan sounded slightly amused with the whole situation which only served to anger Gavin even more. Promptly, he punched the old King in the jaw but couldn't help wondering if he'd ended up injuring his own fist more than Ryan's face when the man shot him a bloody grin. "Oh, Gavin, you're learning! Well done!"  
"Shut up!" Gavin yelled, slashing at Ryan's chest with his sword, where an array of cuts were just starting to heal up from their last session. Oh, how times had changed. Honestly though, Ryan still seemed to enjoy this more than Gavin did. "Just tell me now and we don't have to go through this again. How do I get Michael back?"  
Ryan continued as though the King had not said a word. "God, Gavin, I love it when you draw blood like that."  
"That's it!" Gavin decided it was about time he unleashed his rage. It didn't take long for Ryan to get him in a torturous mood. The man was infuriating.  
However, even Ryan Haywood, the almighty Mad King couldn't help but scream while having his fingernails removed and 3 teeth torn from the back of his mouth. It filled with blood which spilled onto the floor and stained his teeth. His screams were agonised. The burning, Gavin knew as he was performing it, was unbearable. But as the day dragged into night and minutes to hours, the new King began to wonder if Ryan even had a breaking point. How much could he suffer through before he let his secrets go? How far would he go to stop Gavin getting what he wanted?  
There was a long pause in which both men struggled to regain composure of their breathing.  
"A dark future awaits you Gavin," Ryan breathed out, spitting out the blood in his mouth.  
"I didn't ask you to speak."  
"And when it catches up to you," Ryan, again, continued as though no one had spoken. The new King knew that Ryan would never acknowledge his superiority. "Come and see me. You'll know exactly what I mean when the time comes and I'll know exactly what you need to do. I will help you then. You have my word."  
"Your word means nothing to me. I am done here. I need to see Ray." Gavin turned on his heel and left the cell, slamming and locking the old iron bars behind him. As his footsteps echoed down the corridor, Ryan's raspy voice followed him.  
"He's dead Gavin and the fact that you can't accept that proves how weak you are. You're no King Gavin Free. You're a scared little boy. And you should never send a boy to sit on a man's throne."

Of all of Gavin's daily activities, this one was by far the most disturbing to his subjects. In the top room of the castle, which was the coldest and the smallest, a bed was made perfectly, a body tucked in neatly. The dead, rotting body of Ray Narvaez. Whenever anyone saw Gavin heading up that spiraling staircase, it sent a chill down their spines. The King would spend hours alone in that room, with nothing but a corpse for company. He would truly follow Ray anywhere, dead or alive.  
Gavin sat down carefully on the bed, as not to disturb the peaceful rest of his dead boyfriend. The image in his mind was nothing of real life. He saw Ray just as nourished and beautiful as he was six months ago, in the last moments before his death. It was very sickening for Dan to have to stand outside the door and listen to his best friend converse with Ray. It filled the Royal Guard with despair. He was still clinging on to his old Gavin, desperate to recover whatever he could, even while he plotted to kill him with Lindsay. There plan was coming along well. Given Gavin's mental state, he wouldn't be able to put up a significant fight, so once they got Mogar locked up in his Panic Room, they figured it would be an easy ride from there. About as easy as plunging a sword into you best friend's chest can possibly be.  
"Ray?" Dan heard Gavin whisper and instantly tried to tune him out, but to no avail. There was nothing else to listen to in the dead silence at the peak of the castle. "Ray, he won't tell me. I've tried everything and he just won't tell me. I don't know how to do this without Michael and...and without you. Please say something, Ray. Anything." There was no reply. "Oh Ray...do you know how many people I would kill to hear your voice again?"  
This was becoming to much for Dan to hear. It was insufferable. Gavin was well and truly broken and very much insane. Without warning or caution he shoved open the door and stepped inside the room with strong demanding strides, something that everyone in the Kingdom was forbidden to do. Gavin did not want anyone with Ray but himself. The King rose quickly from his spot beside Ray and turned a cold glare on Dan that shook him slightly, knowing what Gavin was capable of.  
"Daniel what on Earth do you think you're doing!? Get out of here right this minute!"  
"Gavin, Sir, you need to stop this. He's dead." The look of confused disbelief on Gavin's face restored his innocence for a few wonderful seconds and it was heartbreaking. "Listen, Your Majesty, it's getting late. You should get some sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning, yes?"  
Gavin stared blankly at his best friend for a while. The silence was crippling and Dan could taste the tension in the air. If he could only reach out and shake this madness from Gavin, cut him and pour it out of his blood. He would cross oceans to restore the King's sanity. Bring Gavin Free back to life.  
"Dan...Dan I want to show you something. Will you come with me? Please?"  
As much as it scared him to do so, Dan agreed.

They rode on horseback into the dense, dark night, straight to the top of a hill that overlooked the river, across which were the remains of Jack's Kingdom. Gavin jumped from the back of his horse and sat comfortably on the cold, damp grass, staring out over the waters. Dan followed suit. They stayed like that for a while, the King and his Guard, the way that Gavin and Dan had always wanted to be. These positions were what they had been reaching for since the day that Gavin was accepted as the Prince of Jack's Kingdom. Dan strived for the promotion from Knight to King's Guard and Gavin had always craved the crown of a King on his head. Now that they had gotten what they wanted however, the whole idea seemed a lot less appealing. The Guard could barely even fathom why he had been so desperate for this.  
"We used to come up here...Michael, Ray and I. When Ryan would let me out that is. And we would sit here for hours, talking and laughing until someone came to fetch us for whatever reason. Ray looked at Jack's Kingdom like it was some sort of paradise; I guess it's because this place is all he's really ever known. Michael always looked kind of sad. I wish I'd paid more attention to it now. Maybe if I had just asked him about it, we could have avoided this whole thing, eh? I don't know..." The King's tone was calm, void of all the pent up anger it usually held. His eyes were blank, no longer holding their malicious flare and Dan dared not interrupt this moment he had craved for so long. "I told them all these stories about what it was like back home, and all the things you and I did together. The flag story was Ray's favourite. Do you remember that, Dan? When we climbed all the way up there for something so silly?"  
"I remember, Gavin..."  
Gavin laughed but it was empty. "Geoff was bloody furious. I told that story to Ray countless times and he still asked for it over and over. I would recite the same words nearly everyday right in this very spot and he never once got tired of it. I'd whisper it to him on rare nights that we got to spend together. Even Michael listened each and every time. They really wanted to meet you, Dan. I wish you could meet them."  
"Gav...You know if you ever need to talk about Ray...or Michael...I'm always gonna wanna hear those stories. You can tell me over and over. I'll listen. Anything you need to say Gavin, I'm here."  
"Don't try to fix me, Dan, I'm not broken."  
"No...No, you're not broken Gavin."  
A silence loomed between the two of them then, in which both refused to look at each other. Gavin gazed longingly at the destruction of his homeland and Dan turned back to face the castle they all had no choice but to reside in. The black obsidian of the walls would never cease to be intimidating, no matter how many times he saw it. The main gate was just barely visible. The lantern that Lindsay held up as she walked along the path towards the hill grew clearer and clearer the closer it got. She stopped at the very end of the path, close enough to the hill that Dan could see her perfectly. Simply, Lindsay nodded, a single tear escaping. Dan returned her nod and his hand brushed across where his sword was rested in it's sheath. He drew the weapon noiselessly and brandished it in the moonlight. In one swift motion, clenching his eyes shut tightly, he brought the blade down on the back of Gavin's neck.  
Or at least, where he assumed the back of Gavin's neck would be.  
However, when his sword glided easily through nothing but air, his eyes snapped open to catch sight of the King. Wide-eyed and terrified, he stood a good five meters away, clutching the trunk of a tree with whitening knuckles.  
"Gavin..." Dan stuttered, dropping his weapon to the grass as he tried to regain his composure. "Gavin, come here and listen to me..."  
"Y-You're a liar! You were...you were going to kill me! Dan...You're my best friend, you..." With tears in his eyes, the man they called a King ran away. Down the hill and straight past Lindsay, despite her greatest efforts to stop him. While his footsteps echoed in the hallways and down the spiraling steps to the chambers, the darkness began to cloud his mind once more. The red-rim of blood lust returned to his eyes and the tears left. Dan had betrayed him. His best friend was a traitor and he had to punished; severely. But is this what Ryan had meant when he had predicted Gavin's 'dark future'? It was possible. And because it was possible, Gavin had to discuss it with him. If it meant Ryan would offer the King help, he needed to try.  
In strong, demanding strides, he approached Ryan's cell and pulled open the iron bars despite their squeak of refusal.  
"Back so soon?" Ryan mused, that amused tone never leaving him. Infuriated and impatient, Gavin released the old King from his restraints, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, sure to position himself between Ryan and the exit to the cell.  
"He tried to kill me."  
Ryan gasped in the most melodramatic manner he could. "Who would have the nerve-" He began, his tone dripping with sarcasm before Gavin cut him off sharply.  
"Daniel tried to kill me, Ryan, and you promised me your help and I am here to get it! Don't make this more difficult than it already is you insufferable pest!"  
Ryan chuckled and and Gavin still couldn't help but shiver at the sound. "I'm glad you came to me Gavin. Come now, follow me." Ryan started, coaxing Gavin out the door and past Geoff and Griffon's cell with a mad smirk that Gavin could not see as he was walking behind the man. "I know exactly what you need to do."  
"Gavin, why!? Why would you trust him after all of this!?" Geoff cried.  
"Don't you dare tell me who or who not to trust. Not after my best friend tried to put a sword in my throat." With that, Gavin continued to follow the previous King up the staircase and into the castle. The closer they got to the top however, the more concerned Gavin became. His bottom lip was trembling with worry, but he tried his very best to keep his voice strong. "Ryan, people will see you..."  
"And they all still assume that I'm dead, don't they Gavin?" Ryan said, full of certainty. Even while he was imprisoned, nothing that went on in the Kingdom went unknown to Ryan Haywood. "Draw your sword." Without a moments hesitation, Gavin complied. No matter what his position was, Ryan would always be his King. As long as the older man was not in restraints, not behind bars, Gavin would obey his every command. All because of the fear that carried through his veins. After all, fear is the strongest weapon known to man and Ryan embedded it into every soul he touched. "Put it to my throat. Make it look like you're guiding me while you follow. I'll play along."  
Carefully, Gavin touched the cold blade of his sword to Ryan's throat and continued to follow him. The two guards stationed at the top of the stairs to the cambers let out audible gasps upon sighting their previous King, who they had seen fall from the very top of the castle. Though Gavin could not see his face, Ryan's entire demeanor changed the second he knew he had been seen. He shrunk into himself the way everyone generally would whenever they were in his presence. His lower lip began to tremble with fright. He took much smaller steps.  
"King Ryan, your Majesty!-" One of the guards began.  
"What was that?" Gavin snapped, pressing the sword hard enough against Ryan's throat that it drew blood.  
"Please, have mercy..." Ryan muttered.  
"K-King Gavin! Please, Sir, forgive me!" The Guard bowed his head, to which Gavin tutted and pushed Ryan forward again. He was still following the man but he had to admit, Ryan was a fantastic actor. It genuinely seemed as though Gavin had the older man completely under his control where it was quite the opposite. People who were filling the hallways, going about their mundane lives, gasped and pushed themselves as far against the walls as they could, creating a perfect path for the two King's.  
"Does anybody from my Kingdom remain?" Ryan asked, his voice a mess of fear and concern.  
"No. I had everyone involved in the murders of my people executed. All that remains from your reign are lousy peasants."  
"Even my Mogar?"  
Gavin inconspicuously cringed. Ryan was testing him here, trying to bring him down, make a fool out of him in front of all of his people. "MY Mogar lives. There is nothing left here for you."  
The rest of their journey was silent, all the way up the steps to the rooftop of the castle. It was the last place Ryan had been before had supposedly died. Ironic, really.  
"Why are we up here?" Gavin asked impatiently, not daring to drop his sword.  
"Look down. They're gathering an army, Gavin. An army of your own people who are willing to kill you."  
Gavin scoffed and went to contradict Ryan, moving to look over the edge of the rooftop. What he saw silenced him. Sure enough, Dan and Lindsay stood, oblivious to being observed, in front of group of eighty to one hundred of Gavin's subjects. All of them were brandishing swords, some pathetic wooden constructions and others gleaming diamond. Each and every one of them looked prepared to spill blood. Gavin's blood.  
"Ryan...What do I do? All I...All I have is Joel!?"  
"I told you, Gavin. You should never send a boy to sit on a man's throne. You are just a scared little boy, and they do not fear you. Fear is the greatest thing you could ever control, the only thing that connotes to true power. Without fear, you cannot rule. There's no real way around this, my little King. You did not strike fear into the hearts of your people, you did not follow my lead and I am in turn rather disappointed. You now either die by the hand of your last remaining friend or you kill yourself and take with you, your dignity. Your leadership. Your crown."  
A million thoughts were screaming in Gavin's head, all fighting to be louder than one another. Nothing was coherent and nothing was fathomable. Gavin had no thought process. He only had the words that were forming on the tip of his tongue, broken sentences, lost thoughts and distant memories.  
"Dan's my best...I can't...I want...I want to be with Ray." He finally says, staring at Ryan with a determined glare. He doesn't know when, but at some point, Gavin had dropped his sword from Ryan's throat back down to his side were he held it limply.  
"Well, there's hardly much here for me either. I don't doubt that they would kill me too and I have no means of defense. Don't you think it would be fitting, Gavin, for you and I to die together?"  
"Yes, Ryan. I think that would be wonderful." Gavin states blankly, tears falling from his eyes but his voice does not waver. He is strong. He wants to be strong.  
"Well then." Ryan puts one hand in between Gavin's shoulder blades and guides him towards the edge of the castle. Gavin shrugs off his red royal cloak, leaving him in the thin black fabric shirt and pants of a Royal Spy. He has a green scarf that Ray had given to him draped around his neck and it flaps freely in the wind. "Long live the King." Ryan whispers and he falls forward, bringing Gavin over the edge with him.  
Gavin closes his eyes as he falls. He hears Lindsay scream and swims in the sound of it. He is going to join Ray now. Yes, he thinks that will be wonderful.  
Ryan keeps his eyes open as he falls. Thinking of the ground as a welcoming impact, he reminisces to his conversation with Geoff in the chambers before Gavin had arrived. 

"So what is your plan then, hot shot? Just let me know." Geoff grunted impatiently, shuffling around in his restraints.  
"Well, as much as I hate to admit it Geoffrey, I have lost this battle. But if I can't win, then I'm going to make sure as Hell that Gavin can't either."  
"What does that even mean?" He sighed in exasperation, giving up on Ryan completely.  
"It means that if I have to go, he has to come with me. Gavin Free won't escape me, not even in death. We are bound by blood, to die beside one another. Yes, I think that would be wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURTAIN
> 
> please let me know what you think guys, appreciate hearing from you! thanks so much for all of the attention this story has got, never expected so much and couldn't ask for more!
> 
>  
> 
> ~A few notes about this fic~  
> i never even would have posted this without the support of a very close friend of mine, so thank you very much to her, she knows who she is! represent bro, ly
> 
>  
> 
> POSSIBLE SIDE FICS cause i have a few planned out, so let me know if you guys would be interested in those
> 
> go listen to the song Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark cause damn, i listened to it a lot while writing all these chapters
> 
> so yeah, thank you guys so much again and there you go, end :D
> 
> NOW ACCEPTING PROMPT ON TUMBLR   
> geoffandhiseightgreatest-mistakes.tumblr.com


End file.
